Horror Icons
by protector91
Summary: Supernatural Crossover. Sidney's life and world are turned upside down when Sam and Dean Winchester arrive at Woodsboro on the hunt of some of the deadliest movie monsters. How long can these survivors last against creatures that never stay dead?
1. Chest bursters

**A/N: This story takes place after "Jus in Bellos" in Supernatural and is meant to also take place after Scream 3. This was posted in the Supernatural Forum, but now I'm bringing it over here where it might be noticed more. Friendly heads up, I only got as far as Scream 2 when I originally started this story 2 years ago. This of course is no longer the case as I've now seen both Scream 3 and 4. Consequently the story follows a different Scream 3 continuity where Sidney was still in college when Roman attacked and didn't move away to hide. In this story she still is in college. The charcters that Sidney hangs out with in this section of Horror Icons were made up since I didn't know who appeared in the third film originally. Hope you enjoy this first chapter. Any questions, comments, or criticisms are welcome so please review. **

The Trickster walked into his home and slumped into his couch. Not that he was tired or anything; just really bored. He hadn't had any real excitement in a while; minus his last run in with Sam and Dean. He wondered if Sam finally got the message he was trying to convey where saving Dean was concerned. Knowing that stubborn Winchester, however, he won't give up till the last second has passed.

The lights to his house suddenly began to flicker on and off. The Trickster rolled his eyes and got up from his big comfy couch. This has got to be the twelfth visit from a demon he's received in only a week. Why can't these things do their own dirty work?

"Alright let's get this over with," he said in an uninterested tone. He heard a small giggle behind him and turned around to see an eight year old child with an enormous smile looking up at him.

"Hello, Lilith," The Trickster greeted casually. "What do you want?" He asked turning away from her to grab some beer from his refrigerator. His answer came in the form of a giggle followed by Lilith skipping towards him.

"You know what I want you silly Trickster," Lilith laughed while giving him a hug.

Sometimes the Trickster couldn't fathom that underneath the skin of a playful eight year old lurked the sadistic and murderous spirit of a demon. "Actually Lilith, I don't. If you'd care to enlighten me."

Lilith pulled back and hopped on top of the Trickster's table. "Well you see Trickster; everything I have thrown at Sam and Dean has failed. Even a horde of 30 or so demons failed to get the job done," Lilith explained while grabbing his bottle of beer and taking a sip of it. "Ahhh," she sighed then slid the bottle back to him and continued. "So after pouring over idea after idea and after executing God knows how many," Lilith stopped when she noticed the Trickster's raised eyebrow at her comment. "Ok fine. And after executing Devil knows how many…"

"The Devil actually exists?" The Trickster interrupted.

"Will you let me finish! Lilith yelled at the top of her voice. After a few seconds silence, Lilith plastered on her childish smile and continued. "After basically killing a lot of demons, who gave me bad ideas, it finally hit me. The only problem I faced was actually carrying out the idea since it's impossible for any demon to accomplish, so I came looking for you."

"Would it possibly kill you guys to do your own dirty work for once? I kind of have my own life to live here." The Trickster asked obviously annoyed.

Lilith naturally ignored his comment and went on with her story. "Anyway what I need you to do for me is quite simple. You see, some of the most powerful monsters in existence aren't even real. They're only movie icons and better yet no matter how many times they die they always come back again, again, and again. All you have to do is break the laws of nature and bring the monsters of my choosing to life, understood?" She asked nicely.

It was the Trickster's turn to laugh now. "As much as I dislike Sam and Dean for trying to kill me, no them equals no world, so sorry Lilith. Ain't gonna happen."

Lilith's smile vanished from her face and was replaced by an un-happy scowl.

"You do realize who you are saying no to, right?" She asked; hands tightening on the edge of the table.

"Yes I do. Now if you will just show yourself the way out I have other things to do tonight." The Trickster informed her guzzling down more beer.

As he swallowed more of the beverage the bottle shattered in his hands. "What the hell!" He shouted, but his voice stopped at the sight of Lilith. Her eyes had turned white and were focused intently on him. "Yes, Hell," She only said. Lilith flung the Trickster up on to a wall then crashed him into his big screen T.V. She carved a giant "L" into his stomach and his back then tossed him into his refrigerator.

Lilith started to spin the Trickster around and around and around before proceeding to ram him into the floor, then the ceiling, then the floor, then the ceiling, then the floor once again, before finally pinning him onto the table. The door to the Trickster's house flew open and then twenty or thirty stakes came flying inside the kitchen. Lilith caught one and held it to the Trickster's neck while the others hovered over his head.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Lilith said. "Now, bring THE MONSTERS TO LIFE!" She screamed so loudly that it actually broke some of the windows of the house. The Trickster had a nervous smile on his face and was sweating like there was no tomorrow. He could always just teleport out of the room...

"Don't even think about teleporting out of here," Lilith threatened pressing the stake further into his neck. "I found you once and I can do it again. You don't want to know what I do when I really get pissed off. I once tortured a poor, sweet, innocent virgin for 45 minutes. Her screams and pleads for mercy was music to my ears. Imagine how badly it'll be for you especially since you can't die under normal circumstances and I can essentially keep on torturing you forever, and ever, AND EVER," She threatened once more putting emphasis on the last "and ever".

The Trickster gulped and could have almost sworn that the stakes had gotten closer to him since Lilith summoned them into his house. His cocky demeanor had dropped entirely and the fear could be seen clearly in his eyes.

"Well when you… p-put it that way," He nervously laughed eyes still watching the stakes.

Lilith re-plastered her cheery eight year old smile. "That's a good boy," She said while still not removing the stake from the Trickster's neck.

* * *

**Rules of the crossover**

**#1- The types of media have to be related in some way.**

**#2- One of the heroes is always in the dark about what he/she is dealing with.**

**#3…**

Sidney starred at her screen unable to think of what to write next for her film class assignment. It was times like these that she really missed Randy. He'd be able to come up with the rules faster than you can say Carrie White. As she struggled to come up with a final rule the lights to the library cut off. Sidney began to scan her surroundings and spotted something moving in the dark.

"Hello," Sidney called out. "That's already a violation of one of the horror movie rules," she laughed to herself remembering the list.

Sidney cautiously stepped forward and checked the sections of the library. She felt cold. She saw the lights in one section of the library flickering on and off and walked to that section. Something was written on the wall. Sidney began to shake. Written on the wall in red paint were the words:

**Do you want to die tonight?**

Her cell phone then began to ring and it was an unknown number. Sidney's hand trembled slightly as she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sidney. Surprised to hear my voice again?" Ghost face asked with an evil chuckle.

"No. This can't be happening again!" She felt her heart begin to race. She can't deal with this again. Why can't here life just go back to normal for once.

"Oh, but it is Sidney. The killer ALWAYS comes back when you least expect it."

"Where are you?" Sidney asked with her voice trembling. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she slowly turned around.

"Surprise Sidney!" Ghost face shouted raising his knife.

"No!" Sidney screamed before delivering a roundhouse kick to Ghost face's chest. He grunted as he was knocked back. Sidney took the advantage to punch him twice in the face and then grabbed his arm and twisted it till he let go of the knife. Sidney pushed him onto the floor and was prepared to stab him when Ghost face rose up his hand to stop her.

"Sidney wait, wait! It's me!" Ghost face quickly revealed before pulling off his mask to show the face of Jack, AKA the biggest jerk on this entire campus. "Sidney. It was only supposed to be a joke. I didn't think you'd take it that far!" He says with annoyance in his voice while rubbing the black eye Sidney just gave him.

Sidney looked at him in disgust and kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious. "Ass-hole," She muttered while tossing the knife and walking out of the room. "Alright, I know you guys are out here. Joke's over." Several sorority girls came out of hiding at Sidney's announcement.

"I knew it," Sidney thought to herself. Jack had always wanted to get into the pants of Emma, the leader of the top sorority. He'd do anything for her.

"You immature bitch," Sidney cursed attempting to walk by Emma.

"What's the matter Sid? Didn't like our little prank?" She asked in a mocking tone. "You sounded like you had seen a ghost," She mocked again this time using a voice modifier.

That was the final straw for Sidney and she backhanded Emma across the face.

"You bitch! What the hell! ?" Emma shouted rubbing part of her face.

"Surprise," Sidney said calmly and exited the building. Ever since her third and last encounter with Ghostface she thought her hellish nightmare was finally over. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't go back to the life she once knew. Everywhere she looked there seemed to be reporters at every turn and she was too frightened to answer her phone at times because she couldn't bear to hear his voice on the other end again. She needed something to take her mind off of all of this.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Sidney swallowed another shot of liquor and felt somewhat dizzy. She was usually able to hold down her liquor, but tonight she just felt awful. It probably had to do with the fact that she was trying to drink her problems away. She was about to down another shot when someone's hand grabbed her own.

"Ok Sidney. I think you've had enough," Sidney's best friend and roommate Meghan concluded placing the shot glass back on the counter.

"Hey girls. I found her." She announced to the girls Allison, Taryn,Anna, Amanda, Rebbecca, and Sarah who were also in Sidney's suite. "OK let's get you up." Meghan helped Sidney to her feet and supported her while they all walked out of the bar and back to campus.

"Hey, let's take the short cut here." Allison suggested. She was of course referring to the old abandoned parking garage that everybody in the school was convinced was haunted.

"You're teasing, right? Sidney said in a slightly slurred speech due to the alcohol.

"Oh come on Sidney. You aren't scared are you?" Taryn teased.

"We'll let you know her answer once she sobers up. Now are you guys coming with us or what?" Meghan asked.

"You girls go on ahead. We'll be right back. hahahaha," The two girls laughed as they vanished into the garage.

"Famous last words," Sidney managed to get out remembering Randy's rules, which were framed in all classes dealing with films after Ghostface's final act.

* * *

"Man can you believe Sidney of all people is scared of coming in here?" Allison asked.

"I know what you mean. How could anyone actually think this place is haunted?" Allison laughed as they continued their way through.

"Wait a minute. What's that?" Allison asked pointing out a strange object near the wall.

"It looks like some kind of an egg." Taryn observed. "Maybe one of the film majors made it and left it out here. It almost looks like an egg from the Alien franchise."

"That has to be one of the most classic franchises to date." Allison began entering her fan girl mode.

"Well the first three were, but what was up with Resurrection? It totally killed the tragic ending of the 3rd movie," Taryn criticized.

"Are you kidding me! The third movie was awful! Resurrection might not have been on par with Aliens, but at least it was a fun movie to watch."

"Are you serious! They actually cloned Ripley. That's the kind of thing a studio does when they are trying to milk a franchise and not because they have a good idea for a movie!"

As the two girls continued their war of words the Alien egg opened up. The face hugger slowly crawled out; its feet could be seen waving from the opening of the egg as it made its way out. The creature exited the egg and spotted the two girls and quickly crawled over to their position.

"Look out!" Allison tried to warn, but was too late. The face hugger launched itself out of the egg and wrapped itself around Taryn's neck. Taryn managed to grab the creature and kept it from her mouth, but couldn't get it off of her.

"Don't worry I'm going to get it off!" Allison shouted grabbing the alien and pulled hard to get it off. It refused to relinquish its grip. "Come on! Let go of her!"

"All- Alli-son. It's n-n-n- no go-good," Taryn barely managed to choke out.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Allison promised still struggling to get her free. As the two pulled Taryn spotted something moving in the shadows towards Allison!

"Be-hind you…" She warned as the alien's grip made her world fade in and out. Allison turned just as another alien latched itself onto her face! The surprise attack made her let go of the other face hugger, which attached itself to Taryn's face.

* * *

The world was a blur for Taryn as she regained consciousness. She heard a loud clap of thunder from outside the garage. "Allison. Allison where are you?" She asked unable to fully see.

"I-I'm right next to you," Allison breathed out feeling weak. Taryn and Allison noticed the two dead face huggers and their hearts began to race.

"Come on. We need to get out of here," she told Allison helping her up. The two of them stumbled out of the garage and into the pouring rain. The girls weren't sure what to do. They knew they were both impregnated and had only so long before the chest bursters would break out. They needed to get as far away from the campus as possible. Allison could feel her heart starting to beat much faster as the two cut through an alley way.

"No. Not now," she said falling down near a dumpster.

"Allison. We have to keep mov-Aahhh!" Taryn yelled grabbing her chest. "Oh God. It's coming." She said gripping the dumpster. They felt as if their chests were on fire and being ripped apart from the inside.

The two slumped against the alley walls; teeth grinding from the pain. They began to breathe as if they were giving birth, which in a way they were. The pain became unbearable. The aliens were clawing at their insides.

"AHHHHHHH!" They both screamed; their yells of anguish being drowned by more thunder. And the chest bursters broke themselves out of their chests. They slowly rose from the dead girls covered in blood. The aliens let out two small cries and there was a flash of lightening illuminating the deadly creature's figures. They leapt out of their deceased hosts and headed towards the campus.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"So what do we have here Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm not really sure. It appears to be your average case. Kids have been vanishing all over this campus. Some have been found dead; a few cases have been reported as extremely mutilated," Dean informed while scrolling through police reports.

"How bad are we talking?"

"This bad," Dean showed clicking on another link. The picture made Sam almost gag. Some of the victims looked as if something had punctured their skulls. Others had completely disfigured faces from claw marks. Their chests had been completely torn up as well. Sam's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"When did this all start?" Sam asked slightly freaked out from the images he just saw.

"Roughly two weeks ago. Two girls were found dead in an alley way. Campus wouldn't release what the cause of death was. Names were Taryn and Allison. Too bad that got ganked. They were pretty hot." Dean joked. Sam slapped the back of Dean's head. "What was that for!" He asked in a tone that would suggest that he really didn't know what he did wrong.

Sam slid his hand down his face then asked, "Do you have any idea what we're dealing with here? I've never seen or heard of anything killing a person this grotesquely before."

"Haven't the faintest idea. Bobby's going through a bunch of old notes and says he'll report back in if he finds anything. So until then, pack your bags Sammy. It's time to return to college." Dean finished smiling to himself. Sam rolled his eyes as he went back to his room remembering how Dean enjoyed the college experience a bit too much last time.

"So what's our cover going to be this time?" Sam asked though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"We're un-retiring our frat boy aliases Sammy. Not only will we get to stick around the campus for a while, but we'll also be able to attend all the parties we could want."

"Yeah," was Sam's only response.

"What's wrong Sam? I figured you'd be thrilled to be back in the place of higher learning."

"Things do change Dean you know." Sam replied heading to the drawers to start packing. Dean was right. He should be thrilled to be going back to College if only temporary. He liked it the first time around so why should this be any different? "Because you are different."

Sam looked up and saw his own reflection smirking at him. "It's only a matter of time before you become exactly like this," his reflection blinked and revealed his eyes to have changed to a bright yellow color. Sam shut his own eyes and when he opened them his reflection was back to normal.

Sam checked his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they were still his normal color. "Calm down, Sam," he said to himself. "What you saw wasn't real," he tried to assure himself, but couldn't help the shaky feeling in his voice.

"Haha," Sam heard Dean cockily laugh, which is usually followed by him breaking the law in some sort of way.

"What did you do this time Dean?" Sam asked not knowing if he was going to like the answer or not.

"I've just enrolled us into Windsor College where all of this is taking place," Dean proudly informed his younger brother while leaning back on his chair.

"Um… Dean how did you know how to hack the college's mainframe." He asked with unease.

"All it takes is a keen mind, Sammy." Sam gave Dean a "yeah right look." "OK. Ash taught me a few things before he died. Satisfied?"

"You do realize the college can trace the hack, right?"

"Yep," and with that answer Dean pushed the computer off the table. It broke upon impact with the floor. Sam laughed a little then the two brothers loaded up the Impala and sped off towards their next hunt.

* * *

The two brothers got out of their car and took in the sight of the campus. Well Sam was anyway. Dean was busy taking in the sight of several cheerleaders that was walking by. One of them spotted Dean and returned his lustful stare with one of her own. She licked her lips before racing to catch up with her friends. "I am definitely going to like it here, Sam," Dean informed still watching the cheerleader. Sam turned and saw the same girl knock another student's books out of her hands. The girl was dressed in blue jeans and was wearing a brown jacket and white shirt. She looked like she was in her early 20s and had short brown hair that went down to her neck. Her eyes narrowed at the laughing girls as they walked off. Sam saw the girl look down at her books and began walking towards her.

"I take it she's the campus bitch," Sam guessed watching Emma and her friends head off.

"You have no idea," Sydney replied kneeling down to pick up her books.

"Let me help you with those," Sam offered.

"Thanks. You must be new here around here."

"What gave me away?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"You're helping out a total stranger for one thing," Sidney replied. The two of them reached out for her last book and their hands momentarily touched. It only lasted for a second before they pulled their hands away slightly embarrassed. Sam and Sidney lifted their heads and their eyes met. They both simultaneously smiled at each other, but the sound of something beeping interrupted the moment. Sidney looked at her watch and slammed her hand into her forehead.

"Oh man, I'm late. OK, I have to be somewhere now. Maybe I'll see you around." Sidney said hurriedly to Sam as he helped her to her feet.

"Maybe," Sam replied turning to go after Dean.

"Hey, I didn't get your name!" Sidney called out.

"I'm Sam."

"Sidney." She gave him one last smile before running off in the other direction.

Dean was giving Sam a weird look as he caught up to him.

"Something wrong, Dean?" Sam asked while still looking toward Sidney.

"I saw the way you were eyeing that girl, Sammy." Dean informed him.

"Wait, you've got it all wrong Dean!" Sam quickly stated hoping that would get Dean off his back.

"Of course I do," Dean stated sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile in the janitor's office, the Trickster pulled out a cell phone and began to dial a number. "Lilith. This is… the silly rabbit," The Trickster informed her feeling his stomach tighten from having to say that stupid codename she forced him to use. "The boys are back in town."


	2. Bar fight

**A/N: Despite the Trickster being revealed to be an Angel he's still just the Trickster in this story. That being because an Angel as strong as him would never allow Lilith to force him to do her bidding.**

"Hello. Anybody home?" Sam called out walking into the frat house. Two Caucasian males and one Indian male entered the living room to meet Sam and Dean.

"Hi. You two Sam and Dean?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," Sam said shaking the guy's hand.

"Likewise. Name's Ryan. These are my friends, Chris and Eeshan." There was a yawn coming from one of the bedrooms followed by a girl walking out. "Oh. This is my girlfriend, Anna." He introduced putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Anyone know what time it is?" She asked rubbing her hand over her sleepy eyes.

"It's about 12:30. Why?" Sam asked.

"Oh shit! I promised I'd meet Sidney. Guys I gotta go!" And with that she bolted out of the frat house.

"Sidney," Sam thought wondering if it was the same girl from before.

"Nice girl," Dean commented and received a pointed look from Ryan.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the frat," he said leading the brothers into more of the house. "That's David," he said pointing to an Asian doing push-ups, "and this is Jack" he pointed to another doing sit-ups. "Hey guys. These are the newest members of the fraternity, Sam and Dean."

"Hey," the greeted and went back to their exercises.

"Anyway, your beds are on the second floor. Your initiation will be in about a week."

"Initiation?" Dean repeated confused.

"It's what happens before you officially join a fraternity, Dean. Usually it involves some sort of humiliating or life scarring prank pulled by the other members," Sam explained while kicking himself for not remembering that part.

"Relax, it won't be that life scarring," Ryan joked.

* * *

Sidney had been sitting in the cafeteria for what felt like an eternity (though in reality it had only been about a forty minutes). She was originally supposed to meet Anna at twelve for lunch, but had not arrived on time. However, Anna never called or texted her to let her know she was running late. Sidney left 3 voicemails and was about to try for a fourth when Anna came dashing into the cafeteria like she just woke up or something.

"What took you so long?" Sidney asked mildly annoyed. "I was beginning to worry that you'd been kidnapped by Aliens or something."

"I'm really sorry Sid," Anna panted having just run half way across campus. "I was hanging out with Ryan and his friends last night and I must have fallen asleep while I was there. By the time I woke up they we're welcoming two new members into the frat house."

"Any names, per chance?" Sidney asked leaning on one arm.

"Names are Sam and Dean. They're actually pretty cute," Anna answered. "Not as much as Ryan though," She added catching herself.

_Sam_, Sidney wondered. "Was this Sam dressed in jeans, brown shoes, a brown jacket and have brown hair?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Anna asked seeming more awake now.

"No. I just ran into him earlier today. He helped me out with my books after Emma knocked them down. He seems like a pretty nice guy."

"Somebody has a crush," Anna mumbled with a laugh.

"What was that, Anna?"

"You know what I said, Sid," Anna responded trying to hold back a laugh.

"I do not have a crush on this guy," Sidney threw back.

"Yes you do. You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Do we have to play this game?" Anna sighed. "Because you know I'll win. I always do."

"Let's just eat," Sidney said closing the subject.

* * *

"So this isn't too bad a place is it Sam?" Dean asked taking a seat.

"Yeah. It's all right," Sam replied his thoughts a tad occupied with other things. Dean felt like calling Sam out on it, but the stubborn guy would just deny it. "So what's our game plan?"

"Well Sammy," Dean began laying a detailed map of the school on the table.

"Dean where'd you get this from?" Sam asked noticing that this wasn't just a map you could buy at the student store, but one taken from the signs located at various points on campus.

"I know a guy," Dean responded.

"How? You've only been here for a- oh forget it," Sam said and allowed Dean to go back to explaining the plan of action.

"According to police reports most of the students have gone missing either at night or in very dark areas. I'd say that it sounds like vampires, but the method of death suggests otherwise. We could possibly be dealing with werewolves, but we can't be certain."

"Where do you recommend we start?"

"We'll try the bar the girls were found outside of."

* * *

The bar was pretty full when Sam and Dean strolled in and took a seat. "Hey bartender. Throw a couple of beers over here," Dean requested. The bartender tossed them some drinks and Dean slapped the money on the table. "So I heard a couple of students were found dead here?" He said while taking a swig of his beer. "That true?"

"It might be," the bartender answered cleaning the inside of the glass. Dean placed twenty dollars on the table and the bartender predictably became more willing to talk. "It's true. To be more accurate neither of the two girls set foot in this bar. They were found outside. Cops think some sort of animal got its hands on them, but I've heard that the wounds found on their chests say different."

"What do you say?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know." Dean gave him fifty bucks this time. "Seriously; I don't know, but thanks for the fifty though," he said and left to help more customers.

"Bitch. Ok Sam. I'm going to check out the outside of the bar. You hang around here and let me know if you see anything suspicious." Dean said standing up and exiting the building.

* * *

Dean scanned the outside of the bar with a machete sheathed on his back and a gun loaded with silver bullets in his right hand so he'd be prepared for either creature of the night; assuming one of them was responsible for the attack that is. He shined his flashlight on a nearby dumpster and something grabbed his attention. The metal looked as if it had been eaten away. But by what?

* * *

Sam downed the rest of his drink and set the empty glass back on the counter. So far nothing worth reporting to Dean had shown up in the bar. He just decided to go find Dean and tell him they should leave when he saw Sidney enter the bar. She took a yawn and walked over to the pool table. Sam decided to go talk to her and walked over to her.

"Need someone to play against?" Sam asked leaning over the pool table.

"Hi Sam. Didn't expect to run into you in here of all places," She said in a surprised tone.

"Brother's idea. Why are you here?"

"Just clearing my head a bit. Catch," and she tossed him a pool stick. "I should warn you," she began while getting ready to break, "I'm deadly accurate," and then she jerked the pool stick backward.

"OW! What the hell bitch!" Sidney turned around and saw a man bending over and clutching at his private area.

"Deadly accurate indeed," Sam snickered.

"Isn't there something you'd like to say to my friend?" Another student asked slightly stumbling towards them.

"First things first, you are both drunk and secondly I'm sorry," she apologized (sort of).

"That isn't good enough," the first student said and lunged at Sidney. She hit him in the side of the face with her pool stick knocking him onto the table. The other student tried ambushing her from behind and received Sam's pool stick to the throat knocking him to the floor.

"Thanks," Sidney said in gratitude.

"Anytime," Sam replied.

"Sam behind you!" Sidney called out in warning. Sam swung back the stick driving it into the skull of another drunken customer. He heard Sidney struggling and saw she had been grabbed from behind. Sam moved to help her, but she drove her pool stick into the man's toe and shoved him off of her and crashing into a table of several other customers.

"What the hell!" One of the yelled out exacerbated. Things escalated into a full blown bar fight as the people from that table got into a brawl with the friends of the guy that crashed into it. Sam and Sidney took cover under the pool table as a bottle of beer flew over the table and smashed into the wall.

"Follow me!" Sidney advised Sam as she crawled out from under the table and weaving in and out threw the intoxicated and clashing college students. They slipped out the back door and ran into Dean as they made their exit.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"Not really. Find what you were looking for?" Sam asked dusting himself off a bit.

"In a way. Let's get out of here."

"Would you like us to take you back to your dorm?" Sam offered Sidney; a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I'm good, thanks. Night guys," She waved and ran off into the night.

"Yeah. Night," Sam muttered; the disappointment in his voice not going unnoticed by Dean.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Oh my aching head," Chris muttered staggering out of the bar completely wasted. He couldn't see two feet in front of him and his head felt like it was about to split in two; not to mention the injuries he received from the massive bar fight he could've sworn he saw Sam and Sidney start. And to make matters worse, designated driver Jack had up and bailed on him leaving him to go limping back to the dorm. As he made his way back to the dorm a crash in the alley way caught his attention. His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked into the alley, but didn't see anything worth worrying about. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he bent down next to a trash can; Someone was lying just behind it. Pushing the can away he nearly gagged at the sight he just saw. It was one of his classmates! Something had killed him!

"What on Earth?" The Xenomorph's tail dropped down from above and wrapped itself around Chris' neck pulling the yelling student into the dark.


	3. Investigators

"Where have you been all night?" Meghan asked Sidney as she walked into their room.

"I was at a bar," she causally remarked taking a seat on her bed.

"Again? Don't you remember what happened the last time you we're at a bar? Two of our friends died what I can guess to be painful deaths."

"Of course I remember and I'd like to not be reminded about it thank you," she replied lying down.

"Before you drift off into dream world and start dreaming about Freddy Krueger or something stupid this was left up front for you," Meghan said handing Sidney a DVD.

"Who's it from?" She asked taking it.

"There was no address and the box it came in just said 'From the Expert'."

Sidney smiled. "It can be from only one person," she said popping it into the DVD into the player.

"Hellooooo Sidney," Randy said in a deep voice; he took a brief pause, which Sidney had a light chuckle during. "Sorry Sid," he said laughing a little. "I've wanted to say that for a long time. Anyway, congratulations! If you're watching this that means that… I'm still dead and won't be making any sort of last second 'hey I've been alive the whole time' appearances or any other crap like that… what was I saying again? Oh yes. If you're watching this that means you survived the bloody conclusion to the original trilogy."

"Unfortunately your viewing of this recording also means that you've been sucked into the misconceived fourth film or some other extension of the original franchise. The recording you are viewing now is that of the crossover. I take it that people have started dying around the campus, but the method of death doesn't suggest that our old friend Ghost Face is up to no good again. If that's the case you can do one of two things. Sit back, relax, mind your own business, and let someone else deal with whatever or whoever the killer may be or pick what's behind door number two and go after him yourself."

"This'll be interesting to hear," Sidney muttered.

"You're mission, should you choose to accept it, is to be on the lookout for people who may seem out of place in the environment. Most likely they'll show up out of nowhere, will appear at the places where the victims died, and be asking all sorts of questions. Those are the people who've tracked the killer to this campus and the people you'll be teaming up with. They might seem to be nuts, but they know what they're talking about. # 2) At least one of them will be skeptical about you joining up with them so you're going to have to prove your strengths in some fashion. You could easily just whoop his/her butt, but that'll just make things more complicated. Lastly this could very well be the first of several meetings between you and the other party so always be prepared to put your life out there Sid. Sorry I can't be with you to help out. Stay strong and stay alive. There's more to this recording, but I'm running out of time so I'll cut this short. You can view more on disc number 2. See you in the next world."

The screen went black and Sidney just starred at it. One part of Randy's recording stuck with her. **You're mission, should you choose to accept it, is to be on the lookout for people who may seem out of place in the environment. Most likely they'll show up out of nowhere, will appear at the places where the victims died, and be asking all sorts of questions. Those are the people who've tracked the killer to this campus and the people you'll be teaming up with.**

"It's not possible. I'm thinking too much," Sidney said thinking back to Sam and Dean.

"Randy; such a funny guy," Meghan said smiling as well. "Sidney? Earth to Sidney," she said waving her hand in front of her face. "You aren't taking what he said seriously are you?"

"Of course not," Sidney lied.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever killed Allison and Taryn is none of our concern Sidney."

"But what about everyone else that have disappeared since the beginning of the semester? There's something out there. I don't know what, but it's killing people."

"You spent way too much time with Randy back in high school. You know that?" Meghan asked. "The police can deal with it. Promise me you won't go searching for it."

"Meghan."

"Promise me."

"Fine. I promise," Sidney said keeping her fingers crossed behind her back.

* * *

"So how's the hunt going boys?" Bobby asked.

"We haven't gotten off to the best of starts," Dean replied switching his cell phone to speaker mode so Sam could hear the conversation as well. "I think we can rule out vampires and werewolves though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because a dumpster near the scene looked like it had been eaten away at," Dean began.

"It could have been an old dumpster," Bobby interrupted.

"That's what I thought, so after bribing the bartender again he said that thing was just fine two weeks ago. I also noticed that part of the street had been eaten away at as well."

"This case is getting more complicated by the minute," Bobby said.

"How are you doing on the background check of the school?" Dean asked.

"About as well as your hunt. I've looked over this college's history at least half a dozen times. There have been no murders in the past, no suicides, no sacrifices, no nothing. And last I heard there wasn't any kind of supernatural creature that can corrode substances. Is there any common elements between the deaths?"

"The only sort of recurring element is that all the disappearances have occurred mostly at night; mostly." Sam said.

"Well for what it's worth there is one thing that I was able to find. Apparently the old abandoned parking garage across the campus is considered to be haunted by most of the alumni. It sounds like a huge load of crap to me, but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks Bobby. We'll check it out," Sam said.

* * *

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Dewey asked as Gale diligently scanned through all police files.

"Get tired of what? Trying to uncover the truth?" Gale said still looking at the computer. "How is that wrong?"

"Maybe because every time you look into a homicide case we both always come close to getting killed. I needed stitches; hell my stitches needed stitches," Dewey complained rubbing his back slightly.

"Suck it up Dewey," Gale said reaching for her phone.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

"Sidney. Maybe she'll want to help us for old times' sake," she said and started to dial.

"Hold it right there, Hurricane Gale," Dewey said stopping her. "That girl has had to deal with enough shit in her life and you don't need to add to it."

"Come on; what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could march herself over here and give you another black-eye," Dewey said with a laugh.

"That's not what I meant," Gale sighed putting down her phone. "There's gotta be a pattern with these deaths," she said focusing on the computer again.

"Where's Randy when we need him?"

"Isn't he dead?"

"That was a rhetorical question Gale," Dewey said frustrated while face palming.

* * *

"EMF getting anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Zip, zilch, nada, zero," Dean responded as they searched the parking garage.

"I guess this place is a bust," Sam sighed. They were getting nowhere in this case. Sure it's only been a few days, but they haven't even figured out what they're dealing with.

"What's that?" Sam wondered shining his light at the far side of the garage. Sam and Dean walked over to it and saw one of the dead face huggers lying on the ground. Dean picked it up with his shotgun and looked it over. "This thing looks like a bug or something," Dean said.

Suddenly the light from somebody else's flashlight cut through the darkness. The brothers quickly hid their guns and turned to meet the new arrival.

"Sam? Dean?" Sidney said shining her flashlight at them.

"Sidney? Um… what are you doing here?" Sam asked her rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"I don't feel obligated to answer that question," she responded not wanting to divulge that she was here to see if she could find any sort of clues to her classmates' whereabouts. "What about you. You guys doing some kind of initiation thing for the frat house?"

"I don't feel obligated to answer that question," Dean copied.

"Who's there?" Someone else called out.

"Crap," Sam thought.

"I know that voice," Sidney thought. "Gale?"

"Sidney?" Gale said coming into the light; Dewey beside her.

"Why are you here?" She asked though she had a feeling she knew why.

"I'm investigating the recent string of murders. Why are you here?"

"How many times has that question been asked in the last few minutes?" Sam thought.

"Well I'm…" Sidney started.

"Oooh I knew it. You're investigating it too!" Gale shouted enthusiastically; she then pulled Sidney into a hug.

"Happy to see you too Gale," Sidney said. "Gale… you're choking me."

"Sorry Sid. See Dewey; I told you Sidney would want to be a part of this. Who are you guys?" She asked noticing Sam and Dean.

"No one important," Sam replied. "We were just leaving as a matter of fact," he added turning to leave the place with Dean close behind. "So besides an odd looking creature we've got nothing," Sam said.

"Well we can at least report to Bobby what we found. Maybe he'll know what it is."

* * *

"Whoever those boys were, they were hot," Gale said. Dewey gave her a stern look, which Gale brushed off and turned to Sidney. "Did you notice how the younger looking one wouldn't stop staring at you Sidney?"

"No I didn't," Sidney muttered looking over more of the garage. "Besides; the last thing I need is another boyfriend at the moment Gale. Don't you remember what happened to the other two guys?"

"So the first one was a psycho and the other guy got shot. You can't let two bad relationships make you give up completely."

"Can we focus on what we came here for and not about Sidney's love life?" Dewey asked.

"Sure no problem," Gale answered. Sidney mouthed 'thank you' to Dewey and he nodded his head in reply. "What have we here?" Gale said shining her light at the wall.

"It looks like an egg," Dewey said.

"It's not just an egg. It's a Xenomorph egg," Gale clarified. "One of the film majors must've made it."

"A what-o-morph?" Dewey asked.

"Don't you watch scary movies? A Xenomorph is the main antagonist in the Alien films. They're classics."

"Not counting the crossover films," Sidney threw out.

"I know what you mean. They sucked compared to the originals."

Dewey rolled his eyes and continued searching.

Sidney's watch suddenly beeped and she looked at the time. She silently cursed and said, "Sorry Gale. I need to get back to my dorm. I've got early classes tomorrow."

"Kay. We'll let you know if we find anything," Gale said.

"Thanks," Sidney said with a wave and headed off. Randy's message was still echoing in her mind; Sam and Dean did seem like they had something to hide when she dropped in on them. But if they know what's killing everyone why didn't they say something. Probably because they don't want anyone in harm's way; or maybe they're just as lost as she is.

"I don't think we're going to find the killer in this place," Dewey said.

"Come on, Dewey. An abandoned building is always the key place to look for a killer; especially in a horror film."

"You're not Randy, Gale."

As they continued their conversation the Xenomorph slowly emerged from the shadows spotting its prey. It let out a small hiss causing Gale to jump into Dewey's arms.

"Relax Gale," he said.

"Something's in the building with us," she said. That hiss; it sounded like a Xenomorph. But that's not possible; is it? Remembering how Xenomorphs thrive in darkness Gale pointed her flashlight at everywhere she could.

"You're starting to freak me out Gale."

"Shh," Gale shushed. "Just keep moving and keep your flashlight up," she said backing up. The Xenomorph made another hiss prompting Dewey to pull out his gun. As they inched closer to the exit Dewey suddenly stopped moving making Gale bump into him. "Dewey, what are you doing?" She whispered. "Dewey?" She slowly turned her head around; beads of sweat formed on Gale's forehead when she saw what had Dewey frozen. The Xenomorph's long tail had snaked its way around Dewey's neck and was poised to slice off his head.

"Duck!" Gale screamed. Dewey did as he was told just avoiding having his head taken clean off.

Dewey jumped back, aimed his gun, and shouted "Die motherfuc…" The Xenomorph cut him off by spitting out acid from its mouth. The acid connected with Dewey's gun forcing him to drop it. Dewey and Gale sprinted past it, but its tail shot out catching Dewey's leg. "Gale!" He yelled as he was dragged away.

"Dear God," she breathed out feeling more sweat fall down her back. She made a break for the exit, but another Xenomorph landed in front of her blocking the path. Gale froze at the imposing sight of the creature as it stood to its full height. It snarled at her and revealed its second mouth. She could feel its tail inching up her back. The fear was clear in Gale's eyes.

"Move! Damn it! Move!" She screamed in her head, but no movement came. She was too scared. From the outside of the parking garage Gale's screams and the Xenomorph's roar cut into the cold, dark, silence of the night.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Visions

**A/N: By this point there are more Xenomorphs than just the two that arrived originally. **

"This has to be our worst case in months," Sam thought lying in his bed. Bobby couldn't come up with anything from the description they gave him of the thing they found in the garage. And while they continued to search for this killer more people were disappearing. Chris just recently went missing the night of the bar fight. Deciding that he needed to clear his head, Sam slid out of bed and slipped into his shoes and went outside. The cool night air against his skin helped him calm down.

"Lovely night for a stroll. Wouldn't you say?" A voice from behind Sam asked.

"Ruby?" Sam asked. "I feel like I've heard this question a thousand times, but what are you doing here?"

"Just here to check on how you and your dying brother," she casually answered sitting on a ledge. "I heard you guys aren't doing so hot on your latest hunt."

"That's an understatement," he said sitting next to her. "We have no leads and no clue as to what we could be dealing with."

"I might know a thing or two," Ruby said.

"What are you waiting for then? Tell me."

"You could say 'please' you know," Ruby muttered. "I don't know much, but what I do know is that Lilith is somehow involved."

"Lilith; you mean the new up and rising demon leader."

"Yep. I don't know how she's involved, but whatever was sent to this place has gotta be pretty dangerous if she's involved."

Sam rubbed his face in his hands frustrated from the knowledge he just received.

"Have a drink. It's my own special beer," she said handing him a beer with a smile.

"What's in it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know. A little of this; a little of that," she answered. Sam shrugged and guzzled down the drink. "A little of my demon blood that is," she thought mischievously rubbing her cut wrists.

"What did you put in this?" Sam asked shaking his head. "Ruby?" She had disappeared. "One of these days I need to learn how she does that."

"Who are you talking to Sam?" Sidney asked him.

"No one," Sam said tossing the drink into a nearby trash can. "It's 3:00 in the morning. Why are you up so late?"

"Can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

"If you don't mind me asking, what we're you really doing in the parking garage last night? I know Dean said he didn't feel obligated to answer the question, but what about you?"

"The truth; we were checking around for any signs of what happened to the students that haven't turned up dead," he confessed, which kind of felt like a relief to be honest; not having to hide.

"I kind of had a feeling you were doing that," Sidney said thinking back to Randy's recording. "Why are you here anyway? You look a little old to still be in college."

"I dropped out of the college I was attending during my senior year and now I'm back to finish things."

"You look pretty smart. What would make you want to drop out?" Sam paused for a moment; the image from two years ago still in his head. He decided it was better to talk about things than leave them buried deep inside so he answered her.

"I was out with my brother one night; when I came back to the apartment I was sharing with my girlfriend it was on fire. She didn't make it out."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked you that," she apologized. "If it helps any I know how you feel. A while back there was a serial killer loose on the campus. He killed a lot of people close to me; his last victim before I killed him myself was my boyfriend. He shot him right in front of me," she said then sighed. "My life's never been the same ever since my mother was murdered."

"I know that feeling," Sam said. "My mom died in a fire when I was only a baby. My dad took it pretty hard and suspected there was something more to the house fire. I never knew what he was like before all this took place." He continued letting his head droop down. Sidney placed a comforting hand on top of Sam's eliciting a smile from him. They entwined their fingers, but then suddenly Sam pulled away and grabbed his head. A vision started to flood is mind.

* * *

_"RUNNN!" Someone yelled._

_"Shoot it! Shoot it!" Shots were fired, screams were heard, and there was blood everywhere._

_"Help!" A girl that was being dragged away screamed._

* * *

"Sam! What's wrong?" Sidney asked. He was on the ground and had a nasty headache. "Are you ok?" She asked helping him up.

"Yeah. I think…" a second vision cut into his mind.

* * *

_"Get off me you ugly son of a bitch!" _Sidney yelled trying to hold back something that had her pinned down.

* * *

"Let me help you back to the frat house," Sidney offered helping him to his feet.

"How the Hell did my visions start up again?" He thought fighting back an excruciating headache. Sidney checked her phone as she helped him; not one call from Gale.

"You better still be alive," Sidney thought.

* * *

"A vision," Dean said. "I thought all that psychic mumbo-jumbo stopped after we ganked Azazel."

"Azazel?"

"Yellow Eyes' name."

"Oh. I thought the visions were over too, but they just started again out of the blue after I had a talk with Ruby."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Dean quickly said. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Ruby must've done something to you."

"Hold on Dean. I thought we established that Ruby was on our side," Sam defended.

"For crap's sake Sam, she's a demon!"

"Hey! There are people trying to sleep in here!"

"Sorry," Dean mumbled then continued. "Don't you find it odd that she show's up from nowhere and then bam! Your visions start occurring again. This ain't a coincidence Sammy."

"What could she possibly have done to me? All she did was give me some beer."

"See right there, Sammy. She must've put something in that beer."

"She admitted that she made it herself, but I don't know how it could make my dormant visions start up again."

"Well she was a witch at one point, remember?"

"Dean, you're being paranoid."

"Am I?"

* * *

**One week later**

One of the Xenomorphs observed the sleeping lead praetorian. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but this particular Xenomorph was maturing faster than the others. Soon she'd be a fully grown queen and they'd have no further use for converting the humans into eggs. The hive was filling up quite rapidly. So much in fact that at least half the humans contained hadn't been impregnated yet. The sun began to go down and the Xenomorphs ventured out from their nest.

Gale slowly regained her consciousness once the Aliens were out of view. How long had she been down here? She looked to her right and spotted Dewey. "Dewey," she whispered. "Dewey."

"Gale," he said stirring awake. "What hit me?" He asked. "And where are we?"

"We're in the hive. The Xenomorphs must be keeping us alive for the face huggers. Can you move any?"

"No. Whatever this stuff is, I can't break it," he groaned struggling against the cocoon he was in.

"We have to try," she groaned as well trying with all her might to break out of her cocoon. She felt so weak from lack of food and water.

* * *

"Are you sure we won't get caught down here?" David's girlfriend Rebecca asked him.

"I'm positive," he said stepping over the police line. "The cops won't be back for at least an hour."

"But what if we get caught?" Rebecca's friend Sarah asked.

"Don't you want to see how this guy died?" Jack asked as they approached a covered body. "Since the cop's won't tell us anything it's up to us to find things out on our own."

"What's to find out? Something's been killing/taking people all over the campus starting off with Allison and Taryn." Sarah said.

"Yeah, but we don't know how they died. It could help us find out what's behind it," David said leaning down towards the body.

"Step away from the body bag," two police officers said stepping into view.

"I thought you said the cops wouldn't be back for a while," Rebecca said agitatedly.

"So I was wrong. Sue me," he replied. Rebecca was going to reply when a Xenomorph hissed in the dark.

"What was that?" One of the cops asked.

"Probably just the wind," David replied.

"Just the wind? David, it's never just the wind," Sarah said with added emphasis on the word 'never'.

"Wait here. We'll go check it out," the cops said.

"I feel like an extra in a horror film," Sarah grumbled.

"You mean the people that are written in the movie just for the sole purpose of getting killed off for the audiences' enjoyment?" Jack asked.

"You got it. If the people in those films are smart they'd just run the second they hear the noise and not stick around," Sarah said. "Hell they'd probably go to investigate about now," she laughed.

"Ridiculous isn't it guys? Guys?" Rebecca and Sarah turned around and gasped at the sight before them. Jack and David had both been impaled through the chest by two Xenomorphs. The aliens moved their hands from over the deceased mouths and dropped them to the floor. Sarah and Rebecca slowly stepped back unable to find the will to run.

"What's happening he- holy!" One of the cops shouted seeing the Xenomorph.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot it! Shoot it!" Sarah yelled. The cop pulled out his gun, but the Xenomorph spit acid at his arm. The cop howled in pain as the acid ate away at his arm. The other Xenomorph jumped at the second cop whipping out its tail. It cut him across the forehead making it bleed freely. The cop recovered, but the Xenomorph lashed out its tail cutting his head completely off. The Xenomorph turned its focus on Sarah and made its way over to her. The other cop charged the alien, which snatched his arm, yanked him towards it and stabbed it directly in the heart. His cries died out within seconds. Rebecca quickly grabbed his gun and aimed at the Xenomorph.

"It can't be hard to use one of these things. Just point and shoot," she thought and fired. The Xenomorph dodged every shot and took a slice at her wrist with its tail. Sarah cried out dropping the gun, which gave off a shot upon hitting the floor. The stray bullet hit a fleeing Rebecca in the leg bringing her to the floor with a sickening crash. She felt something break from the fall and was unable to move. The Xenomorph grabbed her legs and hauled her off.

"Help!" She screamed vanishing into the dark. Rebecca looked for the gun, but the Xenomorph didn't allow her the time. It swung out its tail again knocking her off her feet. Rebecca fell flat on her back and the Xenomorph wrapped its tail around her legs. It pulled her away from the scene hands flailing in an attempt to reach something, but it did her no good.

* * *

"Hey guys," Ryan said stepping into the room shared by Sam and Dean. "Have you seen Jack or David around?"

"Can't say that I have," Sam replied.

_Damn it!_ He thought. This was getting way out of hand. Too many people have gone missing/turned up dead. What they need is some sort place where the killer would definitely turn up at.

"If you guys are interested, there's a rave taking place tomorrow at the library," Ryan mentioned.

A light bulb went off in Sam's head. "Sure; we'll be there." He said.

"Cool," Ryan said and walked off.

"Never pegged you for that sort of thing Sammy," Dean said.

"There's going to be a lot of people there Dean. Whatever this monster is it's not going to pass up a populated event like this," Sam explained.

"Even if it does show up we can't blow the thing's brains out in front of everyone."

"I'm kind of making this up as I go along," Sam said.

**A/N: Sam's powers are back. Can this help in the case or will it only make things worse? Find out as the story continues.**


	5. The Rave

"Just admit it, Sidney. You totally like this guy," Anna teased as they prepared for the rave.

"What makes you say that?" Sidney asked not making eye contact.

"Well let's start with how you're dressed for one matter," Anna responded smirking at her friend.

"I don't know what you mean," Sidney casually replied pulling on her shirt.

"Let's see here," Anna said hopping off Sydney's bed, "Black mini-skirt and a black tank top showing off just a tad more cleavage than little Miss PG-13 would usually reveal. Am I close?" She asked teasingly with an innocent smile. Sidney just rolled her eyes. In truth she didn't know what to think. She did feel something towards Sam. They were the same in a way. Both of them lost parents due to unforeseen circumstances, neither had a particularly normal life, but were never allowed the chance and their love life sucked as well.

"Sidney," Anna said waving her hand in Sidney's face.

"Sorry Anna. We're you saying something?" Sidney apologized.

"I asked are you ready to go?"

* * *

"Yo! Sam!" Dean shouted to get his day dreaming brother's attention.

Sam, Dean, Ryan, Eeshan, Sidney, Anna, and Amanda came up on the site of the rave. It was naturally being held inside the school's library, though this time it was a bit tamer than it was last year. The music was still blasting and people were still pouring in. Dean took a glance at Sam and noticed he seemed a little nervous.

"Loosen up, Sammy," Dean said slapping his shoulder. "This is going to be fun. Just relax and keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious." The group all piled into the rowdy party all ready in progress. Almost instantly, the party goers began bumping them all and the group ran out of space real fast.

"Maybe we should go to the side and wait for these people to calm down a bit!" Sam shouted over the loud music. They all nodded their heads and managed to break out of the giant mob. About five minutes or so passed and then the students began to spread out some. Ryan, Anna, Eeshan, and Amanda all jumped back into the partying group leaving behind Sam, Dean, and Sidney. Dean was about to make a comment when he felt someone grab his ass. He turned around to meet the face of Emma. She grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him closer to her.

"I was hoping I would find you here," She said in a sultry voice and pulled his lips down to meet hers while maneuvering them onto the dance floor.

"SLUT," Sam heard Sidney cough.

"Who? Her or Dean," Sam joked. Sidney laughed and turned to face Sam. He looked out at the dance floor and held his hand out, which Sidney took and they walked onto the dance floor. Sidney turned her back to Sam and pressed herself against him. Sam gripped her waist while she lifted a hand behind her to grasp Sam's neck and they began to dance to the beat of the song. After a few minutes Sidney turned around in Sam's grip and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and stroked her hair with his hands. They never took their eyes of each other and then slowly, very slowly began to lean closer to each other. Their lips were about to touch when they felt somebody bump into them.

"Sorry Sid," Emma apologized with a smug smile and continued past them. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Dean.

"That girl's a real bitch you know," He commented.

"Glad you finally realized that," Sam replied looking slightly upset.

"Um… am I missing something here?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"No. Nothing at all," Sidney responded averting her eyes from Sam. She walked into the sidelines and took a seat.

"Hey Sidney, are you alright?" Anna asked sitting beside her.

"I honestly don't know. Something almost happened on the dance floor and… I need time to think about it."

"Ok. Well things are getting a little too crowded, so the boys and I are leaving now so I'll see you back at the dorm," Anna informed Sydney and gave her a hug. "Hope you'll be able to figure this out." And she left to meet up with Amanda, Ryan, and Eeshan.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Amanda asked acknowledging the huge mob blocking off the only exit.

"Yeah follow me," Ryan replied leading the four to a door on the far west side of the library.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"This is some short cut," Anna criticized as they cut through another portion of the library.

"Hey I know where I'm going," Ryan fired back. A low growl caught Anna's attention.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" She asked while observing her surroundings.

"Hear what?" Amanda asked coming to a stop. The Alien growled once again. "I hear it now. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out," Eeshan remarked advancing down the hallway. Eeshan spotted a metal pole and picked it up as a means for defense.

"Look! Look!" Anna yelled pointing at a section of the wall. The others looked, but didn't see anything. Anna was beginning to feel very scared. Something began to approach the four from out of the darkness. It looked almost like it was crab walking. The Xenomorph stopped its advancements and stood up.

"RUNNNN!" They all shouted. They all sped off in different directions to escape the Alien. Its tail whipped out and tripped Anna; she rolled over onto her back and had a terrified expression on her face when it towered over her. The sound of approaching feet made the Xenomorph turn around in time to be stabbed in the shoulder by Eeshan. The creature wailed and swung its tail hitting Eeshan's face sending him sliding across the floor. The Alien pulled the metal rod and tossed it away. Ryan made a charge for the creature, but it turned around and something flew out of its shoulder wound and connected with Ryan's face and chest.

He fell to the floor in agonizing pain as the acid burned and ate through his body. He took a stab at getting up, but the pain was far too intense. Ryan collapsed onto the floor as the acid continued to eat away at him.

"RYAN!" Anna screamed as Eeshan pulled her up.

"We can't do anything for him! We have to keep going!" He told her moving her down the hallway and towards a set of double doors. "GO, GO, GO!" He ordered Anna and Amanda. "I'll hold it off! Get help!" and he pushed them through the double doors and used the metal rod to seal them off so they would have no choice but to run. They made a break for it down the next hallway. When Eeshan saw them disappear he turned back around and the last thing he saw was the Xenomorph lunging at him. His screams reverberated throughout the hallways reaching the two fleeing girls. They froze dead in their tracks when they heard him scream again. The Alien's growls could be heard further down the hallway prompting them to make another run for it.

"Split up!" Amanda shouted as they reached an intersection in the hallway. Amanda went to the left while Anna took the right. Amanda ran faster than she knew possible keeping close to the walls. She spotted the exit to the building and breathed a sigh of relief. She was almost home free. Amanda looked behind her to make sure the Xenomorph hadn't followed her, but when she looked back the grotesque monster stood in her path with outstretched arms. Anna didn't stop running. Even after Amanda's ear splitting screams filled the hallways. She didn't look back. All Anna did was run. She heard the sound of quickly shuffling feet and could almost imagine the Xenomorph gaining on her.

"Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back," She kept repeating in her head over and over again. "That's what always gets you killed." Anna spotted a bathroom and quickly hid inside. She shut the door and backed up against the wall covering her mouth with her hand. The Xenomorph zeroed in on the door and peeked its head inside. Anna's eyes widened and grew larger by the second. The creature's head was fully visible in the room and had no idea how close it was to its desired target; so close, in fact, that she could see the drool flowing from its mouth. Her heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest, circle around, crash through her back, and then go out of her chest again. The hideous monster made a hissing sound and looked like it was about to fully enter the bathroom when it retracted its head and began to move on to another section of the library. Anna took a much needed breath and stood to her feet. She was going to wait a few minutes before running out again. Anna walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water over her face hoping that would calm her down. Suddenly something began to drip onto the back of her neck. Her grip on the sink began to increase. She did not want to look up. She desperately did not want to look up, but something inside her compelled her to do so. Anna stared up at the air vent above her and began to hyperventilate.

"Oh God. No. NOOOOO!" Anna shouted. It seized her by the head and dragged her screaming into the air vents.

* * *

Gale gathered all her strength and fought against the cocooning one final time. To her surprise and delight she managed to break through the bindings. She broke through the rest of them and fell to the floor.

"Ok Dewey. Time to get you free," She said trying to pull him out of his cocoon.

"Gale! Turn around!" He shouted. Gale didn't turn around and just dove to the other side altogether dodging the Xenomorph's claws.

"I'll come back for you Dewey!" Gale quickly promised and then bolted out of the parking garage with several Xenomorph's on her tail.

* * *

Sam and Dean exited the rave after about 45 minutes. Sidney left fifteen minutes earlier stating that she was not feeling well and needed to lie down in her room. After she left Sam and Dean continued to monitor the rave with no luck. The monster just didn't want to show its face. The moment between Sam and Sidney kept replaying in Sam's mind like a broken record as he and Dean walked outside. Sam's attention was brought back to reality by several bright lights. He spotted an ambulance parked out by the entrance to the library.

"Hey. Anyone know what happened?" Dean asked approaching the ambulance.

"Paramedics won't say a thing," one of the students retorted. "Apparently one of the security guards found a student dead in the library."

"Shit!" Sam cursed, but then felt another vision appear in his mind.

* * *

"_They're everywhere!" Sam shouted._

"_Keep shooting!" Dean shouted back firing his gun in every direction. One of the Xenomorphs disarmed Dean and pulled him closer; inner mouth poised to strike._

**A/N: Sam and Dean finally get into the action next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting for that. Hope you're enjoying things thus far. See ya!**


	6. Xenomorph showdown part 1

"How was the rave Sid?" Meghan asked entering their room.

"Loud and rowdy as usual. I left about a half hour into it. Anna and Amanda left about fifteen minutes before me. I figured they'd be here, but when I showed up their room was empty. Guess Ryan and Eeshan must've talked them into doing something else."

"That's Ryan for you," Meghan said then here cell phone started to vibrate. "Hello," she answered. "What! ? You're kidding! ? Ok thanks for letting me know," she said and hung up.

"Who was that and what happened?" A curious Sidney asked.

"That was one of my friends that was at the rave. Someone found Ryan dead in the library."

"How! ?" Sidney asked springing out of her bed.

"Nobody knows. The cops aren't divulging any information at this time."

Sidney placed her head in her hands and let out a muffled groan; she then stood to her feet and walked past Meghan to the door.

"Where are you off to?"

"The hospital," Sidney answered. "One way or another I'm going to discover what's killing everyone."

"Sidney, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved," Meghan reminded her blocking the exit.

"I had my fingers crossed," Sidney revealed.

"You know what happens to the people that go to investigate in horror films, Sid. They always wind up dead. Always."

"Then you should also know that the police never figure out who the killer is. If I don't do something we may never figure out what's out there."

Meghan hesitated for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, I'll let you go on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to go with you."

"Deal," Sidney agreed.

* * *

"So what else do you remember from your vision?" Dean asked his brother. "Did you see what we were fighting?"

"It was dark; I couldn't see much. All I could tell was that we seemed to be surrounded and one of the creatures was about to kill you."

"Story of our lives," Dean said. "It might not do us a lot of good, but maybe we can check out the hospital and see how Ryan died," he suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" They headed for the hospital and discovered the place to be completely empty.

"This is a welcoming sight," Dean muttered traversing the human devoid hallways.

"Make sure your gun is loaded," Sam said; pushing open the door to the morgue. They searched through the morgue until they found who they were looking for. They pulled out Ryan's body and the Winchesters would have cringed if they had been anyone else.

"It looks like something ate away at his skin, but what creature can do that?" Dean wondered.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Sidney asked standing in the doorway.

"Sidney. Well we were just," Sam stammered.

"You know, um," Dean started, but couldn't think of an excuse.

"Cut the shit guys. I want the truth," Sidney stated.

"The whole truth?" Sam asked.

"Nothing but." Sidney answered.

"Fine; my brother and I hunt supernatural creatures from werewolves to vampires and now we think there might be something on this campus, but we're drawing a blank, so we broke into the morgue to see how the most recent victim died but that didn't help us much," Dean said in one breath. "Satisfied?"

"You hunt monsters?" Meghan asked putting her hands on her hips. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. Wouldn't you agree Sidney? Sidney?"

Sidney flashed back to Randy's advice. **They might seem to be nuts, but they know what they're talking about.**

_Randy's definitely right about the nuts thing_, Sidney thought.

Still, she had to know how Ryan died. She walked over to Ryan's body and nearly gagged at the sight of him. She then remembered the Xenomorph egg in the parking garage. She ran over to a table that had several death certificates on it and flipped through them till she found the ones she was looking for.

**Taryn Jones**

**Cause of death unknown. Something appeared to have forced its way out of her chest.**

**Allison Campbell**

**Cause of death unknown. Something seemed to force its way out of her chest.**

"It's not possible," she whispered.

"What's not possible?" Sam asked her.

Sidney's phone started to ring before she could answer. "Hello. Gale? Hold on; slow down. Where are you? You sound out of breath. Where am I? In the hospital morgue," she answered wondering what was wrong. About a minute later Gale came bursting into the morgue panting, out of breath, and with a bloodied, horrified expression.

"Oh my God, Gale. What happened to you!" Sidney asked putting her hands on the petrified Gale's shoulders.

"Xe, xe, xe, xeno," she stuttered.

"Gale! Calm down!" Sidney said shaking her.

"Xeno, xeno." Sidney slapped her. "Ow! What did you do that for!"

"Now focus, Gale. What attacked you?"

Gale took a deep breath. "Xenomorphs," she got out.

"Xenomorphs?" Sam asked.

"You don't watch movies do you?" Meghan asked him. "They're the fictional antagonists of the Alien film franchise."

"Gale. Are you sure you saw Xenomorphs?" Sidney asked her.

"Of course I did! I just ran at top speed from like four of them! Do you know how hard it is to outrun Xenomorphs!"

"What do you think?" Sam asked turning back to Dean.

"I don't know what to think. I mean fictional monsters; how is that possi… son of a bitch."

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Who do we know that can bring anything to life with the snap of his fingers?"

It took a second to register with Sam. "Son of a bitch," he also cursed and rolled his eyes. "She's telling the truth," Sam informed Sidney and Meghan.

"Are you neglecting the fact that I said Xenomorphs are fictional. As in they don't exist."

"I know what I saw," Gale said sticking to her story.

"Yeah sure you did. Ever since Ghost Face was put to rest your career hasn't been so hot. Who's to say you didn't fabricate this whole thing in an attempt to boost your career?" Meghan accused.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of an act as heinous as murder!" Gale yelled. Suddenly the lights shut off.

"They cut the power," Sidney found herself quoting the film 'Aliens'.

"Who cut the power?" Dean asked.

"They did," Sidney answered.

"What do you mean 'they did'?" Meghan asked.

"The fucking Xenomorphs!" Gale shouted. A hiss from one of the Xenomorphs pierced through the room sending chills down everyone's spines.

"We need to get out of here," Sam said moving to the door. "I'll go first. Stay close to me," he said to Sidney, Meghan, and Gale. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway. The Xenomorph hissed again and sounded closer this time.

"Stay away from the vents," Sidney warned.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Stay away from the vents!" She yelled just as the vent behind Sam was knocked out of place and a Xenomorph's tail shot out. It wrapped around Sam's leg and dragged him inside. Sam grabbed the edges of the vent and tried to pull himself out.

"Hold on Sam!" Dean yelled in worry and aimed his shotgun at the alien.

"Don't shoot it!" Sidney quickly informed Dean shoving his gun away.

"Why not!" Dean asked.

"It's got acid for blood; it'll eat right through him," She explained trying to pull Sam free. A Xenomorph suddenly burst out of the vent behind Meghan and yanked her inside screaming.

"Meghan!" Sidney screamed and accidently let go of Sam. Several gun shots were heard seconds after he was pulled in. Dean moved to go into the vent, but Sidney pulled him back. "There will be more in the vents. You can't help him," she said just as more Xenomorphs hissed to make their presence known. Dean pulled out a flashlight and shined it at the ceiling illuminating the figures of at three Xenomorphs.

"Well don't just stand there; run!" He ordered Sidney and Gale, who didn't need to be told twice. They all bolted down the hallway with the aliens in hot pursuit. Dean aimed his shot gun at the ceiling and fired; missing his target almost completely. One of them dropped from the ceiling and continued the chase. Dean fired over his shoulder and the Xenomorph cried out.

One of the two pursuing aliens spit acid from its mouth connecting with Dean's shoulder. Dean lost his footing and fell to the floor. He quickly pulled off his jacket before it could eat throw the rest of his clothes and into his skin. He quickly fired at one of the Xenomorphs as they both jumped off the wall. He killed the first, but the second knocked away his gun and grabbed his face; tail poised to strike.

Sidney spotted a gun the back of Dean's pants, grabbed it, and aiming carefully shot at the Xenomorph's head. It wailed out and relinquished its hold on Dean. He kicked it in the shoulder and rolled over to grab his gun. The creature lunged at him, but Dean shit it in the chest with his shotgun sending acid flying everywhere. Dean managed to back away before any of it connected with his skin.

"Is your shoulder alright?" Gale asked him noticing the burn through his clothes.

"It'll be fine," he groaned. "We gotta find Sam," he said.

"Uh, guys," Sidney said pointing towards a figure approaching them from the dark. A blood red Xenomorph crawled into the light of Dean's flashlight. Dean fired, but it dodged his shot and spit acid at him. Dean blocked the acid with his gun and Sidney took several shots at it. The Xenomorph scuttled up the wall and out of sight.

"A lot of good this thing will do me," Dean sighed dropping his now useless shotgun.

"Can we get out of here before more of those Xenomorphs show up? Please?" Gale asked.

"Not until we find Sam," Dean responded.

"Wait," Sidney said. "Something doesn't feel right. Why would it retreat? Unless…hand me your flashlight," she said holding out her hand. Dean placed his flashlight in it and she walked over to one of the vents. Taking a deep breath she pulled out the vent and stuck her head inside. If she was right and that thing was only trying to stall them.

"Please don't let me be right," she silently begged. She shined her flashlight to the left and then to the right. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

"Shit! Run!" She pulled out of the vent just avoiding a tail swipe from the Xenomorph. She, Dean, and Gale, ran through the exit and found themselves in the hospital's parking garage. The door swung open and at least twenty Xenomorphs all piled inside.

"Get behind me," Dean ordered them. He took back his gun from Sidney and fired off several more rounds; missing every shot in the process. The aliens surrounded the three and Dean tried one last time to take some of them down, but the horrible sound of an empty clip was all they heard. Dean tossed the gun aside and outstretched his arms in a vain attempt to keep them away from Sidney and Gale. They both had death grips on his shoulders.

"You know it's funny. After every monster me and Sam have faced the one thing that finally does me in are fictional creatures," Dean lauhged as the Xenomorphs started closing in. A pair of headlights suddenly filled the garage the Impala sped into the scene mowing down a few of the aliens in the process. Sam stepped out and tossed guns to Dean, Sidney, and Gale.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. His cheeks were bleeding and his arm looked slightly burned.

"Less talking more shooting," Dean said and began firing again. The aliens all scattered and attempted to flank Dean, Gale, Sidney, and Sam. They managed to dodge them and started to fall back to the Impala.

"They're everywhere!" Sam shouted firing off multiple shots; some of the aliens went down, but more seemingly took their places.

"Just keep shooting!" Dean ordered. One of the Xenomorph's tails sliced into his arm causing Dean to drop his gun. It grabbed him and pulled him close; it revealed its second mouth and was prepared to puncture Dean's skull when more shots were fired and the creature went down. Dean's head shot to the right and saw the slightly shook up Gale and Sidney still aiming their guns at where the Xenomorph was. "Don't just stand there! Come on!" He frantically ordered already jumping into the Impala. The rest followed him and Dean floored it.

One of the Aliens jumped onto the hood of the car; Dean swerved to make it let go, but it kept a firm grip on the Impala. Its tail smashed into the window on Dean's side slicing into his cheek. Dean jerked the wheel to the right nearly crashing into the wall of the garage. Sidney rolled down her window and shot its tail. The Xenomorph wailed out and fell off the Impala. Sam looked into the rearview mirror and took a much needed breath of relief as the creatures disappeared from view.

"How'd you escape?" Sidney asked Sam.

"I managed to shoot part of its tail without getting any of the acid on me. After that I was just barely able to navigate my way through the vents without getting killed by those monsters."

"So what do we do now?" Gale asked. "We can't let the Xenomorphs spread, but we can't call the army or something like that. They'd probably nuke this place just to contain the threat."

"We know what to do actually," Sam revealed. "Can you tell us where the nearest janitor's closet is?"

"Why the janitor?" Sidney asked.

"It's complicated," Dean said.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Watch your backs," Sam advised Sidney and Gale as they traversed the now deserted building.

"Ok," Dean said as they reached the Janitor's closet. "What we find behind this door may be an ordinary closet or something more. Let's hope it's the second one." Dean kicked open the door revealing a deluxe living room complete with a T.V., stereo, and even a hot tub. Gale and Sidney stood agape at what they were witnessing.

"How?" They both asked.

"Like I said; it's complicated." They could hear laughter from further inside the closet and continued on inside. Dean opened another door and witnessed two strippers performing their routine for one man. "Long time, no see," Dean said to the Trickster. The Trickster jumped out of his seat.

"Sam. Dean. What an unexpected surprise," he said facing them.

"What's the game here Trickster? Letting loose all those Xenomorphs on this campus. That doesn't fit you M.O." Sam said.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" A very confused Sidney asked.

"This man," Sam explained while Dean kept a close eye on the Trickster incase he tried anything, "is one of the creatures my brother and I hunt. He can create virtually anything from out of thin air with just the snap of his fingers. I know that sounds crazy, but how else can you explain the Xenomorphs?"

"We can't," the girls simultaneously answered.

"Well if you must know, Lilith asked me to do this," The Trickster said.

"Lilith asked you?" Dean asked.

"Well more like forced, but you get the idea. She was very persuasive."

"It doesn't matter because you're getting rid of all of them right now," Dean ordered.

"Sorry Dean. Can't do that, but I can help you out somewhat." He said while snapping his fingers.

"What did you just do?" Sam asked.

"I sent the bugs all back to their hive so you can finish them off. Or try to at least."

"Where are they?" Dean wanted to know.

"The old abandoned parking garage," the Trickster said then sighed. "Listen Winchesters; I'm rooting for you guys; really I am, but if Lilith finds out that I made things too easy for you there'll be a stake with my name on it in the near future so," he snapped his fingers again.

"What did you just do?" Dean questioned.

"Let's just say you better get yourselves over to the garage, pronto," he said and with one final snap of his fingers the Trickster was gone. A few seconds passed and then a note materialized on the floor.

**By the way; the Xenomorphs aren't the only horror monsters I brought to life. There are about four more or so lose on Earth. What are they? You'll just have to find out on your own. Good luck.**

Dean's eyes narrowed and he crumpled up the piece of paper. "Son of a bitch!"

**A/N: The next chapter is the finale of the Xenomorph arc. Hope the story has been good up to this point**


	7. Xenomorph showdown part 2

"I can't believe the hive is in the parking garage. We must've been right over everyone," Sidney said slapping her forehead.

"What do you suppose the Trickster did before he left?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know, but whatever it was we better get a move on. Let's go."

"Yeah; let's," Sidney said.

"Hold it right there, Sidney. You aren't coming with us," Dean said.

"Like hell I'm not!" she replied. "Those things killed my friends; heck some of them could still be alive."

"And we'll do whatever we can to save them, but you're only going to slow us down."

"Slow you down? Newsflash; you would've died back at the hospital if Gale and I hadn't shot that Xenomorph."

"Oh for crying out; Sam, back me up here."

"Well we could use the extra help," Sam said after a slight hesitation.

"Sam, are you serious?"

"Look arguing about this is just going to waste time. We're coming with you whether you like it or not," Gale declared.

"Fine. Just try not to get in our way."

"Try not to get in ours," Gale countered. The trip to the garage took around five minutes. As they got closer a noise caught their attention. It grew louder with each passing second.

"Do you guys here that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah; it sounds like an alarm," Sidney said. As they drove into the garage a loud voice sounded throughout the area.

**"Attention. Emergency. All personnel must evacuate immediately. You now have 20 minutes to reach minimum safe distance."**

"Aw, COME ON!" An aggravated Dean shouted. The Trickster was seriously getting on his last nerve. Dean sped the Impala down the levels of the parking garage. As they descended into the lower levels of the garage they became immersed in total darkness.

"Guys, look," Dean observed as they exited the Impala. Sam, Sidney, and Gale looked in the direction he was pointing and spotted the cocooned figures of Meghan, Eeshan, Sarah, Amanda, Anna, and Rebecca.

"Sidney," Meghan observed weakly; her eyes couldn't fully register her surroundings.

"It's ok Meghan. I'm here," Sidney revealed running over to her friend. "Where are the others?" She asked hoping for some good news.

"They're all dead. Those things killed them all. These creatures latched onto their faces and then something burst out of everyone's chests hours later." The Xenomorph's howl filled the parking garage and sent a shiver up everyone's spines. "Ok let's get you all down," Dean said.

"Wait a second. Where's Dewey?" Gale asked noticing his body was nowhere to be found.

"Late 20s, short hair, dressed as a cop?" Amanda guessed.

"Yes; do you know what happened to him?"

"He broke out of his cocoon, but the monsters caught him trying to escape. They took him to the lower levels," a weary Amanda explained.

"Sam. Take Sidney and find Dewey. Gale and I'll get everyone out of here," Dean notified the two. They both nodded and continued forward into the Xenomorph hive. "Be careful you two," He called out. They advanced on ward through the lair of the beast.

Sam could feel numerous beads of sweat forming on his face as they continued onward. Sam pulled out a flashlight; it wasn't much, but some illumination was better than none. A Xenomorph hiss cut through the silence and then one of them flanked Sam; slicing across his legs. The Xenomorph circled back to Sam and let out a roar. Sidney ran in front of the alien and shoved her gun in its mouth.

"Eat this!" She shouted. The Xenomorph proved to be quicker, however, and wrapped its tail around Sidney's neck before she could fire. It chucked her away from it and the back of her head connected with one of the concrete walls. Sam punched the Alien making it flinch for only a small second before it lashed out at his face. Sam let out a yell as its claws cut across his chest. He shot out his leg kicking the advancing creature in the head and dodged its tail swipe. He rolled to his left to dodge its next swing and pulled out his gun. The Xenomorph spit acid at him, but he managed to dodge it. A shot rang out and the Xenomorph crumpled to the floor.

"Thanks," Sam said to Sidney as she helped him up.

"Can you stand?" She asked him.

"Yeah. How's your head?"

"I've suffered worse head injuries," she said when suddenly multiple Xenomorphs entered the scene. The two of them made a desperate brake for it blindly firing over the shoulders. One of them jumped onto the wall and then jumped off it at Sidney. The alien thrust its claws into her side knocking her over to the edge of the floor they were on. Sidney toppled over the edge and let out a scream as she fell.

"Sidney!" Sam ran over to the edge when a Xenomorph cut him off. Sam felt a strange power resonate within him and grabbed the Xenomorphs tail. He chucked it at the others knocking them all to the floor. Sam shot them all dead and felt the power in him start to die down. "What just happened?" He thought, but then remembered Sidney.

He looked over the edge and sighed in relief when he saw she fell only a single floor to the bottom of the garage. The entire floor was covered in some weird material that seemed to have cushioned her fall a little. This was probably the work of the Xenomorphs.

"Sidney," He called down. Sidney's eyes opened at the sound of her name being called out. "Sidney."

"I'm ok Sam…" her voice cut off when she took in her surroundings. She was completely surrounded by Xenomorph eggs. Her eyes widened even further when she saw what was behind her.

"Where are you Sidney?" Sam asked reaching the bottom floor. Sidney raised her hands, signaling for him to stop. She pointed behind her and Sam saw what she was so scared of. Just a few feet past Sidney was the sleeping Alien Queen. Sam slowly started walking over to Sidney when she made slashing motion against her throat.

Sam nodded and stayed where he was. Sidney looked back at the Queen and saw that she was still asleep. Sidney slowly stood up and began to carefully walk through the nest of eggs. One way or another they couldn't risk waking up the Queen. Sidney held her breath and could feel her heart thumping against her chest with each step she took. The Queen's loud rising and falling breaths weren't helping matters either. She was just a few feet away from him when hell broke loose.

**"All personnel must evacuate. You now have ten minutes to reach minimum safe distance."**

The Queen woke up and let out a cry. Dozens of the eggs started to hatch and the face huggers started to quickly climb their way out. Sam grabbed Sidney's arm and they sprinted away from the nest as several of the huggers left the eggs and chased after them. They ran down a hallway and spotted a door. Sam reached up and pulled down on it his hardest; Sidney doing the same. A blood red Xenomorph crawled under the door just as they slammed it shut. It lashed out at Sam just missing him and cutting through the wall. It crawled up to the ceiling and evaded more of Sam and Sidney's shots.

It dropped back down and snarled at them. Sam aimed for its head, but it dodged him at near point black range. He changed tactics and hit it in the side of the face, but the creature barely registered the blow and reacted by knocking Sam's feet out from under him. Sidney took a shot at the creature from behind clipping it in the side.

There was a high pitched wail let out from the alien. Sam could see some of the acid from it eating through the floor. It began to scuttle away from him and Sidney.

"How much time do we have left?" Sidney asked

Sam checked his watch. "Not much."

"Hello! Is someone out there!" They heard someone call out from the other end of the hallway.

"That sounds like Dewey," Sidney said. "Let's go." They ran down the hallway and stopped at the edges of another door to a very dark room. After taking a second to reload their weapons, Sam moved to enter the next room when Sidney stopped him with her gun.

"This time; I go first," Sidney said. "Cover me." Sam nodded as Sidney stepped into the room. Before Sam could follow the door came crashing down sealing Sydney off.

"Stay calm Sidney! I'll try and find another way around!" He yelled from the other end. Sidney took a deep breath.

She couldn't see a thing in front of her. See stayed close to the walls and tried to feel around for a light switch. She found it and turned on the lights, which bathed the room in a red light. "Of course," Sidney muttered to herself remembering the Med-lab scene from Aliens.

She tried in vain to stay calm. Her palms began to sweat and her breaths became quick and short. "Ok Sidney. Think. Where did the Aliens always strike the most?" She asked herself and then dove out of the way as the red Xenomorph struck from the above air vent. Sidney fired narrowly missing the creature's tail. Its tail shot out at her tacking a slice at her waist.

She tumbled to the floor gripping her injured waist. Sidney took a blind shot at the creature and it jumped out of the way vanishing into another portion of the area. Sidney struggled to her feet blocking out the pain she felt in her waist. She spun in another direction to dodge the alien's lunge attack at her and opened fire. Her attack missed and the Xenomorph tackled her to the floor. It knocked her shot gun away and she threw out both her hands to prevent it from attacking her.

"Get off me you ugly son of a bitch!" She cursed at it.

The fear increased in Sidney with each passing second. The Xenomorph was struggling to reach her face. She was holding it back with both hands, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it at bay. Its inner mouth shot out and attempted to bite her. Sidney dodged the attack and placed her hands on the Xenomorph's head to keep it away from her. It opened its mouth to let out a cry; its drool dripping onto Sidney's face as it did so. She kicked it in the stomach with all her strength forcing it into a standing position.

"Sidney!" She heard Sam call out. She turned her head to see him rush into the room and threw a shotgun towards her. She grabbed it and raised it at the Xenomorph. It was getting ready to strike again.

"Fuck you," She cursed and then fired. The Alien's head went flying off its body and spun into the air. Sidney rolled out of the way to dodge the falling acid. Above her stood the now headless Xenomorph; acid bubbling from its head once was. The creature then fell back to the ground dead. Sidney breathed a sigh of relief and slowly got back to her feet. Sam ran over to her and wrapped her in a death hug.

"It's ok Sam," She whispered to him. "I'm alright."

"Isn't this a happy moment," they heard Dewey say. Sam and Sidney saw him cocooned on the other side of the room.

"Oh my God Dewey; I thought you were dead," Sidney said as she started to pull him out of his cocoon.

"Happy to see you too," he said falling out of his cocoon. "Remind me never to go investigating murders with Gale ever again," he said as Sidney hugged him.

As she hugged him a slightly bloody Dean and Gale came barreling into the room. "I'd hate to break up this happy moment, but this place is still gonna blow!" Dean yelled.  
**  
"Emergency. All personnel must evacuate. You now have two minutes to reach minimum safe distance."**

"Oh shit! Come on!" Dean shouted again racing up to where they left the Impala; Sam, Sidney, Dewey, and Gale all right behind him. They piled into the car and Dean fired up the engine. He sped down the garage not bothering to slow down for even a split second. A group of Xenomorphs stood to impede the path of the car, but Dean didn't bother to stop and ran them all over. He finally got out of the building and floored it to put as much distance between them and the building.

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6**

"Can't this junk heap go any faster!" Gale exclaimed.

"Nobody insults my baby," Dean angrily thought pushing the gas pedal down even further.

**5, 4,3,2,1**

And the whole parking garage exploded in an intense flash of light. Sidney shielded her eyes because it was so bright. Gale took a deep and long exhaled breath and laid her head on Dewey's shoulder. He put an arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Where are the others?" Sidney asked once she finally found her voice.

"We told them to wait for us at the Astronomy building," Dean answered. "We need to figure out some way to get them to keep quiet about what they just witnessed."

"How're we supposed to do that?" Sidney asked.

"I have no idea," he replied driving across the campus. "But we have to try something." He pulled up to the Astronomy building and exited the vehicle. Out of habit Sam and Dean took guns with them. They entered the building and spotted the only survivors waiting for them in the entrance hall.

"This place is huge," Dean thought.

"So how'd it go? Did you get them?" Meghan asked Sidney praying for something good.

"They're gone," Sam answered for her. "Along with the parking garage; the police will most likely be on their way soon."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Rebecca questioned.

"You can't tell anybody what you saw," Dean responded.

"What do you mean we can't tell anyone?" Anna asked.

"Nobody is going to believe you guys."

"We know what we saw though." While Sam and Dean tried to get them to see reason a thought crossed Sidney's mind. Up to now they had gone through the med-lab scene, the discovery of the nest, and the escape from building explosion. That just leaves.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Sidney what is it?" Sam asked her.

The lights to the building switched off engulfing them all in the dark. Gale walked over to the light switches and tried them, but they wouldn't work.

"Dean, please tell me that was you." Sam said hoping it was him.

"Sorry I can't take credit for this." He replied. They heard something moving in the shadows. They both tightened their grips on their shotguns.

"The Queen," Sidney said. "Guys," she breathed out. "I'm scared."

"So am I," Sam replied; his voice barely above a whisper. Dean didn't say anything, but Sam could tell he was losing it. Whenever Dean was scared or nervous he would always hum "Hells Bells" to keep calm.

Dean's hands went into his pocket and he pulled out a flashlight. He jumped when the light hit Sam.

"Dean, will you get a hold of yourself?" Sam asked annoyed. The Alien let out another deeper growl. Dean saw something hanging in the dark. He slowly raised the flashlight.

"Over there!" Dean warned taking a shot at the Queen. It dodged his shot and moved onto another section of the ceiling.

"Sam, on your left!" Sidney pointed out. He fired, but also missed.

"Dean, above you!" Sam shouted. He raised his shotgun and fired. The Queen dodged the shot and dropped off the wall. The Queen swung her long black tail disarming the brothers; weapons spinning out of sight. She shoved her claw into Dewey's chest flinging him through the window.

"Dewey!" Gale ran to help him, but the creature's tail seized her neck and slammed her on the floor.

"Get out of here now!" Dean ordered the survivors. They raced past the Matriarch, but as Sidney made it to the exit the Queen snagged her feet with her tail and dragged her away into the auditorium. The creature threw her and Sidney tumbled down each of the steps; forehead connecting hard with the floor. She ran a hand across it and felt blood. Sam and Dean rushed into the auditorium, but the Queen absentmindedly tossed them aside with her tail. Dean crashed into a table outside of the auditorium and fell unconscious. Sam slid across the floor and the back of his head crashed into the wall. The Queen directed its attention back to Sidney. She could feel its foul breath as it got closer; it was drooling as it opened its mouth to reveal its inner mouth. Sidney didn't scream. She didn't cry. She only stared the hideous creature right in the face as it got closer to her.

"Hey!" Sam called out. The Matriarch turned around while growling at Sam. He stepped into the room, unarmed, and said, "Stay away from her you BITCH!" As he said this his eyes momentarily turned yellow.

"Isn't it, get away from her you bitch?" Sydney wondered.

The Alien hissed and ascended the steps. Sam ran down the stairs and delivered a jumping kick at the Queen's head. The two of them of them fell down the stairs and collapsed on one another. The Queen sank her claws into Sam's shirt and sliced down earning a howl of pain from Sam. He retaliated punching the creature multiple times in the face; the last punch drawing blood, or acid in this case. She roared at Sam and wrapped its tail around his neck. Sam flew through the auditorium and crashed into a set of seats. He could feel his chest stinging and saw blood dripping down it. The Queen spit out acid and hit Sam in the chest. He yanked off his shirt before it could eat away through it and into his chest. Sam grabbed one of the seats and chucked it at the Xenomorph. It snarled at him and kept up its advance. Sam threw more chairs at, but it would stop. It thrust out its tail to impale Sam, but he dodged and grabbed the tail much to his surprise. To Sam's further surprise he swung the Xenomorph with all his strength sending in careening back down to the bottom of the room. It crashed into a desk destroying it on impact.

He leapt back at it once again, but was caught in mid-air by the ever annoying tail of the Xenomorph. She began to slowly tighten her grip around his chest while pulling him closer. Sam thought his ribs were going to break. The Queen pulled Sam face to face with her and attempted to bite of his head. Sam threw out his arms keeping the creature away from him. The Xenomorph's inner mouth shot out and attempted to bite Sam. He dodged it once and then a second time. When it tried for a third Sam's hand shot out and actually grabbed it. Sam's next course of action shocked not only him, but the Queen as well. He pulled its inner mouth right out of its head! The Queen wailed in agony and tossed Sam away; acid pouring from her mouth. She began thrashing about; destroying various sections of the room. Sam dodged its claws, but its tail finally hit its target.

Sam gasped as it sank into his skin. He snatched it before it could go deeper and pulled it from his stomach. He yelled out and tossed away its tail. Sam felt his body shudder from the wound and lose of blood. The Queen dashed at Sam and its outer jaw clamped down on Sam's arm. He yelled out; the Queen's teeth sinking into his skin. He pulled her jaw off his arm and punched it directly in the mouth; acid flew from its jaws as the creature fell into another row of chairs. She rose up her tail again and Sam's eyes narrowed. A small tint of yellow could be seen in him. This monster had gotten on his last nerve.

The Queen shot out her tail, but Sam dodged it to the left, grabbed the tail, and charged forward. He impaled the Queen right through the chest with her own tail, but he didn't stop there. Sam knocked her onto her back and then stabbed her tail through her head. The Xenomorph cried out in pure agony and pain and looked like it was having a seizure as it flailed its arms and legs. It finally stopped and lay still; completely dead.

Sam felt dizzy and then fell backwards. He took a multitude of breaths as he rested on the floor. Sidney ran over to Sam and knelt beside him. She pulled his head into her lap and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. Sam looked at her, but her expression was unreadable.

"Sam," she finally said. "What are you?"

"I don't know," he replied observing the dead Queen. He killed it, on his own, with no weapons and brutally at that. One thing remains for certain though. "Dean can't know about this."

"What? Why?" She asked not understanding.

"Trust me Sidney. He can't know that I killed it with my bare hands." Sidney just looked at Sam. Why would he hide something like this from his own brother? And more importantly just what is Sam? She was glad he killed the thing, but a part of it freaked her out though. Was he even human? "Please, Sidney." She slowly nodded her head.

"Ok, Sam. But what are we supposed to do about the Queen." Almost immediately after she asked the question the Queen's body vanished and a note appeared out of thin air. Sidney caught it and read it.

**One down; four to go. Don't worry about the excessive damage to the building you were in. I'll make sure no one knows you guys were even there. Good luck with the other monsters. The Xenomorphs are cupcakes compared to them.**

* * *

**The following morning**

"This is Gale Weathers reporting from the scene of where a shocking string of murders has rocked this quiet college campus." Sidney smiled; looks like Gale's career will be back on track in no time. They were finally able to convince the other survivors to keep quiet about the Xenomorphs. The Trickster had graciously taken care of the cover story though he told them that they would be on their own from here on out. Sidney saw Sam and Dean sitting near the Impala sharing a drink and approached them. Sam had a multitude of bandages wrapped around the many wounds he received from the fight.

"So where do you guys go from here?" Sidney asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied. "We have to start searching for the other movie monsters, but we don't know where to start. What about you?" Sidney turned to look back at the college campus.

"All classes have been suspended for the rest of the fall semester in light of the recent events," she answered. She also wanted to say that she was going to just try to get her life back in order, but the final part of Randy's message was still fresh in her mind.

**Lastly this could very well be the first of several meetings between you and the other party so always be prepared to put your life out there Sid.**

She had been thinking over her decision of what she wanted to do so she took a deep breath and took a plunge.

"Iwanttogowithyougys!" She said far too quickly.

"Ummmm, what?" Dean said like she just spoke some kind of foreign language to him.

Sidney slowed down this time and repeated more clearly, "I want to go with you guys. I want to help you." A stunned expression appeared on Dean's face and he dropped his bottle of beer.

"You want to run that by me again?"

"I want to help you guys take down the other movie monsters."

"Seriously. You, a college kid, with no experience fighting monsters, wants to throw away her entire life. Nobody chooses the life of a hunter Sidney."

"Well I just did." She replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Sam asked pulling him away from Sydney.

"I think we should bring her with us. For now at least."

"Why, dare I ask?"

"Dean, she managed to hold her own against several of those creatures. She even killed a few. She could be a lot of help to us seeing as we have no idea how to deal with the other creatures the Trickster brought to life." Dean noticed how Sam sounded just a little too hopeful. He wasn't fooling Dean though. He knew there was more to it than just Sidney's knowledge on movie monsters, but he neglected calling Sam out on it.

"Sam do you know what we're doing here? We are breaking the sacred vow."

"Sacred vow?" Sam repeated confused.

"You know. The one where we do this thing by ourselves and never bring someone else along for the long haul. That sacred vow."

"You mean the one that sounds like the format to a television show?"

"Bingo."

"Well I guess the fans are just going to have to deal with this one Dean," Sam stated and wasn't going to change his mind.

Dean returned his glance for a few seconds and finally sighed defeated. "Ok fine," he caved walking over to Sydney. "Congratulations," He said with some noticeable annoyance in his voice. "We'll let you come with us until the other monsters are dead. Or at least until you come to your senses and realize you want to be back in the real world and not the Supernatural one. Whichever comes first." Sidney rolled her eyes at Dean's comment and flashed a smile at Sam.

A few days later the Impala was barreling down the streets as it headed for the highway. Sidney was snoring in the back seat and Sam was drifting into sleep as well. Sidney had called her father and told him that she was going on a road trip with some friends during the suspended semester. He said it was ok to her relief. As Sam slept the entire battle with the Queen flashed in his mind. It stopped at the scene of its beaten body.

"How could I have done such a brutal thing?" Sam thought.

"Because you're changing Sammy," Azazel replied. Sam's eyes jumped open and looked to see that the Yellow Eyed Demon was driving the car.

"This isn't possible. You died!" He said. His voice shaken a bit.

Azazel only smiled and chuckled. "You're becoming exactly what I always knew you'd be." Sam shot up awake from his dream. His hands were shaking and he was covered in sweat. He checked his eyes in the rearview mirror and was shocked when he thought he could see the faintest traces of yellow.


	8. Camp Blood

"Remind me. Why did I let you talk me into this?" Katherine asked walking along the deserted camp area. There wasn't a soul to be seen for miles and the sound of crickets chirping in the dark didn't help matters either. "Didn't I tell you that we we're broken up?" She asked her ex-boyfriend Gavin.

"Come on, Kat. It's been two years. You can't still be upset about that," Gavin retorted.

Kat chuckled and shook her head unable to believe he just said that. "We almost died you ass-hole!" She angrily shouted at him. "If it wasn't for Sam and Dean we would've joined those tormented spirits in that hellish asylum!" Gavin took a few steps back at her comment. Kat had become such a different person since that incident two years ago. She actually took self defense classes for crying out loud! "I need to clear my head. Don't follow me," She told him walking off into the distance.

"But Kat," Gavin began.

"I said don't follow me!" She yelled not looking back and disappearing in the dark. Gavin did as she requested and didn't go after her. Feelings of guilt started to course through him. How could he have thought this would be idea? Take her to someplace haunted and then be a big hero by saving her. Yeah real smart Gavin. Somewhere else amongst the trees another figure stalked Gavin.

He only stood where he was playing with his flashlight; unaware of the danger he was about to be dragged into. A pair of hands grabbed Gavin from behind; covering his mouth so he couldn't cry out for help. He tried in vain to break out of his attackers grip, but it was no good.

Kat traversed along the lake of the campsite. She couldn't believe she let Gavin talk her into coming to this place. They weren't even supposed to be here anyway. This camp ground was supposed to be reopened tomorrow and no one was allowed on the site till then.

If Gavin hadn't been so intent on going through with this she would have told him to go fuck off. But she knew this was a bad idea and would have to bail Gavin out if he got into any trouble. Speaking of Gavin she'd better go and make sure he hasn't gone and caused any problems.

"Gavin," she called out. He wasn't anywhere to be seen amongst the mass of trees. "You better not try to scare me," she threatened. "You know what I capable of," She threatened again. Gavin was still nowhere to be seen. Something began dripping on top of her head. She gazed upwards and covered her mouth at what she saw. Gavin was hung up from the tree above her. He had a gaping hole in his chest and his throat appeared slashed. Kat heard someone approaching behind her and responded with a roundhouse kick plunging her foot into the man's chest. He recovered with inhuman speed and drew what appeared to be a machete from his jacket.

"Oh you have got to be joking," Kat muttered in disbelief. Jason took a swing, which she dodged. His machete got stuck in the tree and Kat went for a kick to his legs when he tried to pull it out. Jason reacted quickly slamming his fist into her foot. Kat cried out and fell back; her foot throbbing from the pain. She grabbed hold of the tree and used it to pull herself up as Jason yanked his machete free. She jumped back to dodge his strike and managed to kick his legs out from under him. Kat ran as Jason fell; putting as much distance between him and her as she could.

She looked over her shoulder spotting Jason sprinting after her and closing the distance between them. "Man he's fast," She thought. Jason took another swing clipping her in the back. Kat fell, tasting dirt as she hit the ground. The pain in her back mixed with her foot injury made it difficult for her when she tried to stand. Jason began approaching her; machete held high. Kat didn't scream. She learned a long time ago that never helped. Besides, no one would hear her anyway. Jason sprinted in her direction and swung down his machete.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sidney!" Dean announced entering her room at the motel they were staying at.

"Jeez, don't you ever knock! ?" Sidney asked in surprise brining her sheets closer to her.

"Don't you ever sleep with a shirt on?" Dean asked back with a smile. Sidney let out a loud groan. This whole sleeping with two guys in the next room thing was going to take some getting used to. "Can you throw me my shirt?" She asked a tad groggily.

"Didn't get a good night's sleep?" Dean asked tossing her, her shirt.

"Just a bad nightmare," she muttered pulling on her shirt and hopping out of bed.

"Hey guys. Sleep alright?" Sam asked entering the room and sitting at a nearby table.

"Hey Sam," Sidney greeted with a smile. Dean noticed her change in mood, but decided to not say anything for the moment. "Any leads on the other movie monsters?" She asked standing behind him while he opened his computer.

"Things have been pretty quiet since we took down the Xenomorphs," Sam revealed looking over his shoulder.

"Could those two be any more obvious?" Dean thought rolling his eyes at the sight of them. The vibration of his cell phone caught his attention and he answered it.

"Hello. Slow down a second. Who is this?" He asked. "Kat?"

* * *

**Several states later**

The hunters pulled into the parking lot of the local police station. What Kat could possibly be doing there is beyond them. After going through the usual motions of passing themselves off as FBI agents (Sidney had a little trouble doing so at first) they entered the interrogation room where Kat was waiting.

"Sam! Dean!" She excitedly shouted throwing them both into a hug. "Who are you?" She asked noticing Sidney.

"Name's Sidney. I'm the new girl," She said extending her hand, which Kat shook.

"Ok Kat. So do you want to tell us what's going on? You said you spotted something at a nearby camp. What was it?"

"Well," Kat began.

* * *

Kat rolled to one side missing Jason's machete. Jason turned back and kicked her into the dirt again. Kat managed to spring up in time to avoid him plunging his machete into where she was. She broke into another run trying to find somewhere to hide. She came across an abandoned cabin and stumbled inside. She needed something, anything to fight back with. She searched through the cabin and spotted gas and two tanks of propane. "That's convenient," Kat thought, but none the less used. She heard a window smash and jerked her head back to spot Jason in the cabin with her!

"Shit!" Kat cursed and began to violently shake the can of gas spreading it all around the cabin. She pulled out a lighter from her pocket and tossed it onto the floor setting the gas on fire. Jason charged through the fire and roughly shoved her to the floor. "What the hell are you!" Kat shouted; the fear being heard in her voice as she tried to back away. She sprang to her feet and turned to run. Jason's elbow roughly connected with her back knocking her into the table.

He grabbed her head and began to slam it into the table until Kat started to see stars. Jason slammed her head onto the table again and Kat felt the taste of blood in her mouth. Jason brutally flipped her over and grabbed her by the throat. She tilted her head to the right to dodge his machete. It sank straight through the table. Kat gathered all her strength and used her feet to knock him away from her.

Jason was back on his feet in seconds, but Kat ran at him and shoved him into the spreading fire. With little time to waste Kat made her exit by jumping straight through the window. She ignored the cuts on her hands and the ones she felt on her face and sprinted forward just as the cabin exploded behind her. She was lifted off her feet and crashed back down to the earth. Kat took in several relieved breaths as she observed the flaming cabin.

"Is someone out there!" She heard another voice call out from the distance. "Terrific. How am I going to explain this?" She wondered spotting the light from a flash light. She felt real weak and started to go out of consciousness. But before she did she saw…no. It couldn't be! Could it? She could see a completely unharmed Jason standing in the flames; watching her. Kat passed out after that.

* * *

"Well now we know what other monster the Trickster brought to life," Dean commented after Kat finished her story.

"There's more," Kat revealed staring down at the table.

"What else is there?" Sydney asked placing a comforting hand on Kat's shoulder.

When I came to I was in the hospital. While I was there I could've sworn I saw him for a few seconds, but when I blinked he was gone. I feel as if he wants to finish what he started back at the camp.

"That's in Jason's nature. He always comes back for the one that got away," Sydney explained.

"What am I going to do now?" asked.

"YOU, don't do anything. We are going to take care of this guy in no time," Dean assured her.

"But what if he comes back for me?" Kat asked with a tinge of fright in her voice.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you," Sydney said placing her hand on Kat's in reassurance.

A small smile graced Kat's face. "Thanks guys."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Sam and Dean stood outside the door to the interrogation room; shotguns loaded. Things would be a lot easier if they had the Colt, but given Bella's recent theft… well you get the point. Kat felt like she was going to lose it at any moment. She felt trapped waiting in this room. It's not that she didn't have any faith in Sam, Dean, and their new friend.

It was more along the lines of the fact that she had seen a lot of horror films and somehow the monster always got past any sort of body guards be it through force or some other supernatural method. The room went cold. Kat could see her own breath leave her. That could only mean one thing. "He's here."

**A/N: Kat and Gavin both appeared in the season 1 episode of Supernatural titled 'Asylum'.**


	9. Police Station Brawl

"So Sidney; any information you can give us on Jason?" Dean asked of her.

"Jason's usual pattern is to kill 13 victims. Mainly because that's how many people he reaches before someone finally manages to beat him. With Gavin's death that leaves only 12 more. And from what Kat told us the Jason we're dealing with is the third version."

"Third version?" Sam asked confused.

"The first version of Jason was a human through and through. The second was a copy cat and the third was practically indestructible. He also possesses super human strength and speed."

"How're we supposed to fight something like that?"

"Just be glad we aren't fighting Freddy Krueger," Sidney said to Dean.

"Did it just get cold in here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered feeling chilled.

"That must mean he's here," Sidney said checking her gun.

"How are we supposed to kill something that can regenerate?" Dean asked.

"Just blow his damn head off," Sidney cursed.

* * *

Outside the police station Jason stood in front of the main power box. He yanked off the covering and ripped out one of the wires.

* * *

"Why do bad guys always have to shut off the power? It's not like it gives them any sort of advantage," Dean complained as the power went out.

* * *

Kat jumped in her seat as the lights went off.

"Oh God," she whispered. She slid out of her chair and huddled into one of the corners of the room.

* * *

"Stupid faulty wiring," one of the cops muttered grabbing a flashlight. He started walking over to the exit when one of the other officers crashed through it. His face was covered in blood and he had a machete stuck inside of his back. Jason stepped over him and pulled it out.

**2**

"Holy shit!" The cop shouted and pulled out his gun. Jason grabbed the man and hoisted him into the air. The cop fired his gun's clip into Jason's chest. Jason watched the blood flow out of the holes in his chest and then looked back up at the cop.

He chucked him down the hallway and threw his machete at the man. His blade sank into his chest. He gasped and then he crumpled to the floor.

**3**

"What's going on out here!" Another officer shouted. He saw the two dead officers and punched the police station's alarm. The rest of the cops grabbed their weapons and ran out into the hallway. Jason seized on of the officers and swung him into the wall repeatedly while others unloaded their guns. Jason didn't register the damage and slammed the guy into the wall another time; breaking his back in the process.

**4**

Jason tossed the dead officer into the others knocking them down like a row of dominoes. He rounded a corner and was shot in the chest. Jason staggered back; but was none the less unhurt.

"Oh crap," Dean thought. Jason sprinted at Dean, who kept shooting him, but it did no good. Jason hit Dean in his stomach lifting him off the ground and soaring down the hallway. Dean gripped his chest and breathed heavily. Jason advanced towards Dean, but Sidney jumped in front of him and took a shot at his head. Jason lifted up his arm allowing it to take the bullets.

As his arm fell off Sidney took another chance at blasting off Jason's head. He swung down his machete, however, slicing her shot gun right in half. Jason dropped his machete, snatched Sidney's neck and slammed the back of her head into the wall. He let go of her and punched her in the shoulder nearly dislocating it.

Sidney yelled out as she fell down to the floor. Sidney then looked up at Jason and her eyes widened at the sight of his arm completely growing back.

"Since when can Jason do that?" She thought. She then saw his dropped machete and made a dive for it. She swung it up at Jason, but he blocked her swing and hit her in the face. Sidney fell back down and Jason collected his machete. Sidney felt the wind leave her and could barely stand up. Jason kicked open the door to the interrogation room and Kat sprung up; hanging onto the wall for dear life.

Jason moved towards her, but she side stepped towards the window. Jason threw his machete at her, but Kat ducked. His weapon crashed through the window and landed outside. Jason walked forward and tossed aside the interrogation table when Sam appeared from behind the door and shot him in the leg.

Jason fell down and Sam took another shot at his head. Jason spun around and threw out his hands. Sam's shot gun blew them off and the quick Jason jumped up and knocked Kat to the floor. He got up and grabbed her with his re-grown hands. Jason linked them around her neck; poised to break it.

"Let her go!" Sam ordered. Jason didn't relinquish his grip. Kat could feel tears slowly running down her cheeks. She didn't want to die; not like this.

"Let. Her. Go." Sam ordered more forcefully. The two stood locked in a standoff; neither of them making a move. Outside Jason's machete started to float into the air until it reached the window.

"I won't say it again," Sam threatened as he saw the blade floating just behind Jason. Jason refused and had a look on his face that said 'try to make a move and I'll kill her'.

"I warned you," Sam said and the machete flew into the room right into Jason's back. Jason threw Kat out of his arms and into Sam's. Sam aimed his gun, but when he pulled the trigger nothing came out. Jason attempted to pull out his machete, but Sam discarded his gun and charged forward; roughly shoving Jason throw the already broken window and outside. Kat clung onto Sam and refused to let go of him. She was so frightened right now.

"Where's Jason?" Dean asked half running, half stumbling, into the interrogation room.

"Out there," Sam pointed. Dean and Sidney walked over to the window, but didn't see any sign of him.

"He's gone," Dean said.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sam asked.

"It's a horror monster thing. One minute they're there and the next, poof, they're gone," Sidney explained.

"Will he come back for me?" Kat asked; still clinging to Sam and shaking violently.

"If he came all this way for you then I don't think he'll give up that easily," Sidney regrettably informed her.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you," Sam promised still holding her.

"We need to take the fight to him," Dean said. "Kat do you remember the camp you encountered Jason at?"

"It was Camp…Camp," She tried to recall. "Chitaqua; Camp Chitaqua."

**A/N: Camp Chitaqua was the name of the camp that Dean was stationed at during the Season five episode titled 'The End'. Next chapter our heroes take a little trip down to Jason's turf while Sam starts experimenting with his powers. Will they be a blessing or a curse? Continue to read and you'll find out.**


	10. Camp Counselors

**A/N: Sidney will be more than just the horror expert in this story. You'll find out how soon enough.**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Sam whispered to Dean.

"Out of everything you could've come up with this had to enter your mind," Kat also whispered to Dean.

"Really, Dean," was all Sidney had to say.

"I didn't hear any of you guys giving any suggestions," Dean mumbled to them all.

"Before I forget here are four people that I'd like to introduce. Step forward please," the camp owner said to them.

Dean stepped first. "I'm your new camp counselor; Jensen Ackles."

"Jared Padelecki," Sam introduced.

"Kat Hunt," Kat said.

"Neve Campbell," Sidney finished. The campers all collectively said hi to the group.

"Well I'm sure you're all eager to get the day started so I will leave you now to get situated. Have a nice day," the owner said and then he took off.

"Why do I get the feeling that there was an unspoken 'so long suckers' in the owner's have a nice day?" Sidney asked.

"Lucky for us we don't start till tomorrow," Sam said. If they ever get out of this mess he was going to have a serious talk with Dean.

"Are you kidding Sam? I'm ready to start working now," Dean said looking a little too eager for this.

"Why do you sound so excited?" Sam asked. "It's not like you know much about being a camp counselor. And how the Hell did you come up with those aliases for us?"

"That'll have to wait for another day Sammy. Now if you'll excuse me," and Dean was off.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Stroke, stroke, stroke. Come on you guys! Put your backs into it!" Dean called out to the rowers.

"Does that answer your question Sam?" Kat asked while she silently giggled at Dean giving orders to the group of campers.

Sam sighed. "I honestly don't find any of this surprising," he said and started to walk away.

"Sam?" He heard someone ask. "Sam Winchester. Is that you?" Sam turned around at the sound of his real name and found himself looking at one of the other counselors. A counselor that looked very familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me Sam. Don't you remember?" She asked and then whispered, "Bloody Mary."

"Charlie." Sam remembered.

"You know her Sam?" Kat asked him.

"Yeah. This is Charlie. I met her a few months before I ran into you and Gavin. Charlie this is Kat," he introduced. "One of the other people we've had to save while on the job."

"Bloody Mary. What did they save you from?" Charlie asked shaking Kat's hand.

"Vengeful spirit of an insane asylum doctor."

"Oh and this is Sidney," Sam said pointing her out to Charlie. "She's helping me and Dean on a 'special' case."

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking Sidney's hand. "Where is Dean anyway?"

"I want to see you guys sweat!"

"Never mind," Charlie said. She then shook her head remembering what she wanted to ask Sam. "If you guys are here then that means there's another one of those monsters here? Am I right?" She asked.

"Yes there is," he answered knowing that there's no point in trying to lie to her.

"Ok then. How can I help?" Charlie asked.

"Hold on Charlie. We don't want you getting involved. You could get killed," Sam said to her.

"Don't stand in the boat! Whoa!" Dean's boat tipped over and threw him and the other campers out of it and into the lake. The group laughed as Dean and the others started to swim to shore.

"We'll talk about this later," he said running down to the dock.

Dean was the first to reach the dock first. He gripped the edge of the dock and dragged his soaking wet body out of the water. A towel flew at him and he caught it. "Thanks," he said to the unknown person.

"Anytime, Dean." Dean's eyes snapped up at his real name.

"How do you know my name? You look familiar." He said.

"The Wendigo from two years ago; you remember that don't you?"

"Haley."

"Give the guy a cigar," she said kneeling at the edge of the deck to help more of the campers out of the lake. "This camp is cursed or something like that right? That's the only reason you could be here," Haley said to him.

"Long story," he answered.

"Haley?"

"Good to see you Sam," she said as he stepped onto the dock. "We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"And that's the story," Sam finished. He, Dean, Sidney, Kat, Charlie, and Haley were all sitting at a table in one of the cabins.

"That's a lot to take in at once," Charlie said unable to believe what Sam and Dean told her. Bloody Mary was one thing, but Jason Voorhees. That was something different all together.

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked.

"I vote we evacuate the camp," Charlie suggested.

"They won't evacuate this place without good enough reason. And it's not like we can actually say that Jason is here," Dean said.

"So what do we do then?" Sidney asked.

"The only thing we can do is keep watch over the camp at night. Make sure none of the campers go out after dark. It's the only way to keep them safe," Sam said.

"But what about Jason?"

"Only option we have is to blow of his head. That should keep him down. Hopefully," Sam said.

* * *

**Later that night**

Sam had volunteered to take first watch that night. Neither he nor Dean liked the idea of bringing more civilians into this whole ordeal. They already had to deal with Sidney and Kat and now Charlie and Haley were involved. It's not that he didn't think they were capable of handling themselves he just naturally felt worried about them. But Charlie and Hayley wouldn't change their minds on the grounds that they couldn't ignore the fact that there was something lurking around this camp. Sam wondered how they were all doing at this moment.

* * *

"Is that a shot gun?" Kat asked Sidney noticing one under her bed.

"Yes," she answered. "I know it's a bit extreme, but if Jason gets by Sam I want to be prepared.

"Make sure no one sees it," Kat advised her. She was actually glad Sidney had that gun, because the events from the police station were still fresh in her mind. She'd come so close to death in that one instance. If she meets Jason again she might not be so lucky.

"Well good night Sidney," Kat yawned and drifted off into sleep. Sidney laid her head on her bed, but didn't feel the welcome embrace of sleep. She got out of bed and looked out her window at the forest. "Be careful Sam," she silently prayed and crawled back into the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Sam zipped his jacket up a little to keep himself warm. This place was hot in the mornings, but it was very cold at night. He checked his watch and saw that he had another 30 minutes during his watch before Dean took over. He took one last look to make sure that Jason want around and then put his shotgun on the ground. He closed his eyes, stretched out his hand, and concentrated on the gun; attempting to make it levitate off the ground. Nothing happened. He tried again; concentrating even harder. Still nothing happened. What was he doing wrong? He lifted Jason's machete without any real effort back at the police station, but for some reason he couldn't get the gun to simply levitate.

"Having some trouble there, Sammy?"

"Don't do that Ruby!" Sam said caught off guard by her sudden appearance.

"Sorry. Sorry," she apologized laughing at Sam's reaction. "Glad to see you and Dean made it passed the Xenomorphs."

"The only reason I did was because of my powers, which seem to only work when they want to."

"Your powers are back?" Ruby asked feigning surprise. She of course knew that Sam's powers would come back after she spiked his drink with her blood. She needed to get him more, but if she did the drink again Sam would get suspicious.

"Yeah my powers are back. I don't know how though. One minute I'm being thrown halfway across a room by the Alien Queen and the next I'm charging after it with my own two fists. That thing was huge and I took it down without any weapons. And when I was in a police station I was able to make an object levitate during a fight."

"There seems to be a common element here, Sam. You're always in the heat of combat when your powers activate. Still you need better control over them, which I'm willing to help you get," Ruby offered.

"What do you know about my powers?"

"A lot more than you think," she said. "But I can't do anything now. Not with Dean around at least. I'll contact you when I think something. Take care Sam." Ruby turned around and vanished before Sam's eyes.

"Just when I thought Ruby couldn't get any more confusing," Sam thought.

* * *

Sidney felt numerous beads of sweat forming on her body. She kept a firm grip on her flamethrower as she crept along the corridors. She knew that thing was around somewhere; she just didn't know where. Where was Sigourney Weaver when she needed her? Sidney fired a few shots of fire and silently crept forward. Unbeknownst to her a long tail was lowering behind her. It wrapped around her neck and Sidney screamed as she was dragged upward. She dropped her flamethrower as she was pulled into the dark.

* * *

"No! No!" Sidney screamed waking up. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat.

"Sidney! Are you ok!" Kat quickly asked turning on the lights to the cabin.

"Bad dream, Kat. Bad dream," Sidney said wiping her sweating forehead. "Just go back to sleep."

"Sure," Kat said and fell back into bed. Sidney laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't any good. The battle with the Xenomorphs shook her up more than she'd to admit to the guys. If she did, Dean would undoubtedly try to get rid of her. She had to remain strong until the other monsters were dead. Realizing that she couldn't go back to sleep Sidney got out of bed still covered in sweat; grabbing a knife for protection in case she came face to hockey mask with Jason. The cool night air felt good against her skin. She walked over to the dock that led out the lake; Sidney looked to her left, right, and then behind her.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," she said to herself and put down the knife. She then proceeded to take off her shirt, bra, pants, underwear and dove into the water. Lucky for her Jason never was a fan of the water. Well at least he wasn't in 'Freddy vs. Jason'. That character has been changed up more times than Michael Myers got killed and came back to life. Sidney swam around for about ten minutes to clear her head, but as she did she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She swam all the way back to the dock, but as she was about to climb onto it someone's foot stepped in front of her face. Sidney nearly screamed, but then saw she was only looking at Sam.

"Going out for a little swim I see," he said giving her a smile.

"Sam! You nearly gave me a heart attack," she silently hissed at him while splashing water at him.

"Hey!" He said jumping back to avoid the water. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself Sid."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep and I needed to clear my head," she said as Sam stepped towards the edge of the dock.

"You're getting a lot more than you bargained for aren't you?" He guessed.

"Yes, but I can't let Dean know about that. If I do he's going to use that as a reason for wanting to send me back."

"Why are you helping us Sidney?" Sam asked. He'd been wondering that for a while now.

"Long story," she answered remembering Randy's DVD.

"Isn't that water cold?" Sam asked.

"Maybe; why don't you come in here and see," she said with a mischievous smile and pulled Sam into the lake.

"What did you do that for?" Sam asked resurfacing and spitting some of the water out of his mouth. Sidney laughed and splashed some water in his face. Sam shielded himself and began to splash some back. As the two of them had their fun neither realized that Jason was hiding in the shadows of the trees; his mind set on finishing what he started at the police station.

**A/N: Charlie appeared in the season one episode titled Bloody Mary. Haley appeared in the season one episode titled Wendigo. I apologize for this chapters lack of action, but Sam and Dean do need a break every now and then. See ya!**


	11. Author's Update

**Hi. I'm just posting this chapter to show that I haven't died or anything despite not updating the story in over a year. I will be getting back to it in about a week or so. See you all then.**


End file.
